Fatal Road Trip
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: A Glee club from Chicago wins a chance to be in a music video filmed in Hollywood. They take there first road trip to California . Gunther, CeCe, Austin and Ally gets split up, while The rest of the gang makes it there safely. Will they find there way to Hollywood? Romance will spark. This is a crossover story between Shake it up and Austin&Ally. Multiple pairing is involved.
1. Plot

Chapter 1: Plot

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, Austin & Ally or any of these great songs. However, I do own this laptop and every one of my other stories. _

**A/N: You guys don't know how long I've been waiting to write this story. I came up with so many ideas and adventures that you wouldn't believe. First thing, this story is a cross over between Shake It Up and Austin & Ally. The Location starts in Chicago because that's every one lives. But as the story progresses, they will start to take a road trip from Chicago, Illinois all the way to Hollywood, California. Enough chit-chat for now, enjoy.**

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

Austin Moon just finished singing another great song him and Ally wrote together. The song was called Heart Beat and it was one of the best songs I've ever heard. Austin is going to be a star once he's discovered. The boy can dance, sing, rap and act. Everyone else in glee Club can do the same but Austin is our lead singer along with Rocky.

Ally Dawson would be a star too if it wasn't for her having stage fright. Every time we sing in a glee competition or perform in public, Ally nibbles on her hair, freezes up and ducks for cover. I feel really bad for her because every time she gets the courage to finally sing with us, she changes her mind instantly and runs off. I hoping one day she'll finally build up the courage to sing and dance with us.

As for Dez and Trish, they are two other students in glee club. Dez films everything we do in glee club. He wants to be a video producer, hopefully that will happen in time because he is awesome. Dez used to go out with Tinka Hessenheffer but recently broke up.

Trish on the other hand is only in the glee club because she claims that she wanted something to do. She would be a pretty good singer if she stops being so lazy all the time and follow the director's orders. You would never think she was related to Deuce Martinez who is also one of my friends.

Now let's talk about me CeCe Jones. I'm 16 with red hair and brown eyes. I love to dance and sing. So basically the glee club is like a second home to me. I have two best friends and their names are Rocky and Tinka. We do everything together and it's like we're inseparable. Mostly everyone in the glee club treats each other like family and I love it.

We got Dina in here that's been going out with Deuce for 3 years now. Then there's Ty Blue also known as Rocky's older brother and he'll be graduating next month. I did mention Deuce twice before so there's not much to say about him. Oh, how can I forget about our glee club director Gary wild? He is the best teacher I ever had. He makes things so much fun for us every day we sit in this class room. If it wasn't for him we would've never won nationals. Now we get to be in a music video and stay in Hollywood, California for a week. I can't wait because Rocky, Tinka and I will get to meet different celebrities. Who knows, we may also get discovered in Los Angeles.

Last but not least, Gunther Hessenheffer. He is the most annoying, selfish, self-centered, snotty, cocky guy I ever met and I love him. Does he know that? No he doesn't. Do I plan to keep this a secret from everybody including him? Heck yeah I will. You see, Gunther and I don't exactly see eye to eye and we always seem to bump heads with each other.

I do in fact want things to be different between us but I seriously think he doesn't like me in that way. So I will continue to keep this a secret from everybody. The only person that knows about me fancying Gunther is Rocky and she promise to take it to the grave with her.

Tinka is Gunther twin sister and I'm not planning to tell her about my feelings for her brother. Tinka wouldn't approve of us dating because I'm her best friend. Most likely, she would think it's gross because I'm like a sister to her. So I decided to keep my distance and feelings to myself.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Glee club was finally finished for the week. Everybody was starting to head home. Especially me, I was extremely tired and I'm expecting to sleep over at Tinka house tonight.

"Hey CeCe." Austin greets walking up to me.

"Hey…Austin." I reply weakly weaving at him.

"I was think maybe you will reconsider me taking you out on a date or do I have to sing you another song?"

"No Austin, I think you did enough singing for today." I reply patting him on the chest.

"Oh come on CeCe. You're hot, I'm hot and together we make a hot pair. Imagine us, CeCe Jones one of the hottest girls in school and Austin Moon the most talented guy who ever walked these hallways. Wouldn't that be awesome sauce?"

"I have to admit you are incredibly talented." I say as a smile appears on his face. "But you're overrated and I don't like my guys thinking there too hot and overrated for this school."

Austin smile drops, "What do you mean I'm too hot and overrated? CeCe I've liked you ever since I first came to this glee club 10th grade year. I've seen a million girls but none of them can ever compare to you."

"What about Ally? She beautiful, smart and very talented."

"There's only one thing you forgot."

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Yes Ally is awesome. But she's also my best friend and I don't want to ruining what Ally and I have, which is a partnership."

"Okay, if you give me time to think about it then I will let you know my answer by Monday." I explain.

Austin eyes lit up in excitement, "Really? I can't wait."

"CeCe are you coming!" Rocky shouts.

"Yeah, I will be there in a second." I shout back. "Anyways Austin, I will catch up with you later."

"Well I hope so, later." He replies.

"Bye." I say leaving the classroom.

"Did it work?" Ally asks Austin.

"I think it did." He replies grinning.

"Good just Austin." Dez says. They did their signature fist pumping every time something exciting happens. "What up!"

"You guys are never going to get a real date acting like that." Trish comments.

* * *

(Tinka house)

"Let me guess, Austin asked you out on a date again? Tinka says.

"Yes he did." I reply.

"I don't get it, he could dance, sing, play the instruments and he's hot. What more can you want from a guy?" Tinka ask confused.

"If you like him so much Tinka then why don't you date him." I tell her.

Tinka snorts, "Absolutely not, that would be inappropriate. Especially since I dated Dez for 6 months."

"Tinka right CeCe. Even know Dez is weird she could never do that to him." Rocky explains.

"Besides, I got my eye on somebody else." Tinka admits.

"Who?" Rocky and I ask glancing over at her.

"A real lady doesn't kiss and tell." Tinka smirks. "All jokes aside CeCe. What is the real reason you won't go out on a date with Austin Moon."

"Well, I'm not the only one he also has a crush on. That's for a fact." I explain.

"Who else does he have a crush on?" Rocky asks.

"Ally Dawson, he may not admit it but CeCe "incredible" Jones knows when two people are meant for each other." I explain.

"Oh god, I hope you're not going to try and get them together now." Rocky says.

"What I want to know is, how does CeCe get this information?" Tinka ask curiously.

"Fine! You want to know how I know. I see the way Austin looks at Ally in class and i see the way Ally smiles when she sees Austin. If that's not love then i don't know what love is anymore. He doesn't want to be with her because he thinks it will mess up there friendship." I finished saying.

"How do you know that?" Tinka asks.

"Because he just told me today Tinka. Right before we left glee club." I reply. "He doesn't really know much about me. The only reason why he likes me is because I'm pretty and a good dancer. What Austin and Ally have going on is real."

"Go on one date with him and see if that won't change your mind." Rocky says.

I glare at her because she knows the real reason why I won't go out with Austin Moon.

"She's right, you're not getting any younger and I want to see you happy. You owe it to Austin and yourself to give him one good date." Tinka says.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, I'll go out with him."

Rocky squeals, "I can't wait! I'm going to do your hair and make-up."

"And I'm going to pick out a dress for you to wear." Tinka puts in.

"This is going to be fantastic." Rocky says excitedly.

At that moment, Tinka door opens up and Gunther head pops in. "Tinka, let me borrow 20 bucks and I'll give it back to you tomorrow?" Gunther asks.

"What am I a debit machine? Do I have cash out written on my forehead?" Tinka asks completely annoyed.

"Look Tinka, don't show off in front of your cooky friends." Gunther says. Rocky and I glance over at each other. "I was only asking because I don't have cash to pay the delivery man. Are you going to give it to me or not?"

"Yeah sure" she replies going into her purse. "By the way, why didn't you ask us if we wanted anything?"

"Because you guys are not my problem and besides I have a lady friend over." Gunther replies sticking his tongue out.

"Ugh, you are such a snob." Rocky specks.

"Like wise Rocky." Gunther says taking the money from Tinka. "Thank you sister twin. Now will there be any more insult this evening? Because Brittney is waiting for me in my room."

I got off the bed and walk over to him. "No there won't be. Now get out." I reply pushing him lightly out the door and closing it behind him.

"Now that he's gone. Anybody ready for a facial?" Tinka asks.

"Me!" Rocky shouts.

If you're wondering, yes Tinka and Gunther are still very close. As they got older Tinka through is was best if they hung out with other people sometime even know they're attached by the hip. Gunther agreed and started to hang out with Ty and Deuce. While Tinka hung out with Rocky, Dina and I.

We became close over the past 3 years. I can now call Tinka my best friend. Gunther and Ty are very close now. They also think of each other as best friends. Both twins have their own life now and that's not going to change.

* * *

That next morning, I woke up extremely early and notice that it was only 7:30 am. What's wrong with me, why can't I ever sleep on weekends? I realize that I had to go pee badly so I ran to the bathroom. When I got there, I try to open the door but it was locked. Who the heck would be in the bathroom taking a shower at 7am on a Sunday morning? So I did the only thing I could do. I knock on the door.

"Whoever in there can you please come out for just a second I really need to use the bathroom?!" I shout from outside the door.

A few seconds later the door opens up and Gunther came out with nothing but a towel wrap around his waist. I was taking back by this. Worst of all, practically dumbfounded.

"CeCe do you know how long it takes to wash my hair?" Gunther asks.

"I don't know, 15 minutes." I guessed.

"No it takes me an hour to wash my hair."

"But why? It's not like you have much to work with up there." I giggle.

"You think this is funny? My hair is not a joke."

"Mine is not either. However, you don't see me in the bathroom for hours washing my hair. It's just not normal especially for a guy. Normally when a guy does that he's gay. Now if you excuse me, I would like to tinkle and then I'll be on my way." I explain trying to walk past him.

Gunther gently pushes me up against the wall. I try to force myself to look up from his gorgeous abs. Believe me, it was very tempting but I couldn't.

"Is hard to believe that you're still single. Tell me CeCe, why haven't you dated any of the guys at our school?"

"I date." I lie.

Gunther snorts, "Then how come I don't believe you? I bet you never kiss before a day in your life."

"I –I kiss guys before. As a matter of fact I'm going out on a date with Austin next week."

"You and Austin Moon?" he chuckles. "That will never work."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I just know okay." He glares at me

"Whatever, I need to use the bathroom." I say trying to pass him.

"Have you guys kiss yet?"

"No but we will." I reply.

"Not if somebody kisses you before him right?"

"What?" I ask confusedly. Before I know it Gunther lips smashes on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Oh my god, I'm actually having my first kiss and it's with the guy I'm in love with. After 40 seconds of making out, Gunther was the first one to pull away.

"Now when you kiss Austin for the first time you'll be thinking of me." Gunther says with a smirk. "The bathroom all yours." He tells me going inside his room and closing the door.

That's when it hit me. Gosh he knows! How did he find out that I've never been kiss before? Most importantly, does he know that I've have a crush him for a long time now? Oh god, I hope he doesn't know.

When I was finish in the bathroom, I saw the girls already up out of bed watching television.

"Hey CeCe, where were you?" Rocky asks.

"I when to the bathroom." I reply.

"You were in the bathroom for 10 minutes?" Tinka asks.

"I had to go number 2 okay." I lie.

"Okay, geez! Don't have to get antsy with me miss cranky pants." Tinka says defensively.

I sigh, "I'm not Tinka.

"Yeah whatever." She replies.

"Guys did you here that noise last night? I heard a lot of screaming and banging." Rocky asks.

"Oh yeah, that was just Gunther having sex with that slag he brought over last night." Tinka answers.

I look up at her in shock, I feel totally disgusted that I kissed him now because his lips were on somebody else's last night. I wonder why he was in the shower so long washing his hair. He probably woke up with sex hair this morning, kicked Brittney out and then afterwards he hop in the shower.

"I stand corrected. Tinka your brother is a snob in a half." Rocky says.

"I just call him a womanizer. It fit's him perfectly." Tinka says

I can't believe I just shared my first kiss with a completely hoe? Then I always wonder why Gunther and I don't ever get along. We'll never be on the same page and that's why it will never work out between us. That's when I decided to pick up my phone and call Austin.

"CeCe, who are you calling?" Rocky asks.

"I'm calling Austin to let him know that I will go out on a date with him." I reply holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello Austin."

"CeCe is that you?" Austin asks looking over at his clock. "Its 8:15 in the morning, is everything alright?"

"The answers yes."

"The answers yes to what?" He asks confused.

"Yes I'll go out on a date with you."

"Wow, I guess the song did work after all. So what do you think about us going out next Friday night then?"

"That would be great, pick me up at my house around 6 pm shape and don't be late." I explain.

"You know I won't."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"You most differently will." He replies hanging up the phone.

"Alright bye." I say hanging up also.

"What did he say?" Tinka asks.

"Where going out on a date next Friday night."

"Yes, hopefully you'll have a boyfriend by the time we go on our road trip." Tinka says.

"Tinka who wants to be tied down on a road trip to Hollywood? I sure don't. Besides we have other things to worry about like becoming stars." I explain.

"I'm with CeCe on this one." Rocky agrees.

"Guys the ride to Los Angeles is only 1 day and 8 hours." Tinka says.

"Knowing Gary, it will probably take 2 days. We already know that where spending one night in a hotel, then of course the driver has to stop for gas and don't forget we need food. Do i need to continue?" Rocky says going down the list

"This road trip will be something to remember. We have to convince Gary to let us go sightseeing." I tell them.

Rocky narrows her eyes at me, "No CeCe, I know what your think and we're not getting into any more trouble. Do you understand me?"

"I don't know Rocky. That's actually a great Idea." Tinka says.

"No it's not because every time we go somewhere something bad always happens." Rocky complains.

"Oh Rocky don't be a big baby." I say to her.

"I am not." She says pouting.

"Just think about it okay. It was just a suggestion." Tinka says.

Rocky nods not really wanting to agree to anything we say.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

"So Austin, what are you wearing on your date with CeCe next Friday?" Dez asks.

I shrug, "I was thinking about just going as myself. I don't want to overdo it with a girl like CeCe. Besides, this could be my big chance."

"Aw man, I guess I'll be taking these back then." He says showing me an orange pair of pants and shirt to match.

"Dez are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

Dez nods, "Yeah! Trust me Austin. CeCe will love you in this."

I shake my head, "I don't think CeCe would like that outfit."

"Not like, love, duh. She told me she loved it yesterday and then gave it two thumbs up."

"I hate to break it to you, but I think she was only saying that just to be nice."

"You're crazy." He says not believing me.

"Hey buddy." Ally greets sitting next to me.

"Hey Ally, Trish. When did you guys get here?" I ask.

"We got here 20 minute ago because Trish has been trying to convince Uncle Frank to let her work here at Crusty's." Ally explains.

"Uncle Frank insulted me and where supposed to be family." Trish complains.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He said I was lazy, irresponsible and I didn't know how to keep a job." Trish replies.

"Trish he's right, you are lazy and you never keep a job for more than 4 hours." I explain.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her." Ally says.

"It doesn't matter. If cousin Deuce can work here then why can't I?" She asks.

"Well, let's see. Deuce always comes to work on time, he still has his job and he will always be a better worker then you'll ever be." Dez explains.

"Ha, ha, ha. Dez do you see this fist?" Trish asks showing him her fist.

"Yes, what about it? You have such stubby hands." Dez ask not really understanding.

Trish puts on a fake smile, "Well these stubby hands is about to knock your face in." She say about to hit him.

"Trish, what are you doing?" Deuce asks.

"Oh hey cousin. What brings you here?" Trish asks.

"Ah, I work here remember." He weakly chuckles. "Anyways, what would you guys like to eat?"

"Just give us a large pepperoni pizza will you Deuce." I reply.

"AW great. I hate pepperoni." Dez says pouting.

"Who cares what you hate." Trish says to him. "Deuce, just give us the large pepperoni pizza.

"Okay, Dez did you want a pacific topping on your pizza?" Deuce asks.

"Mm mushrooms." Dez replies daydreaming.

"Okay, I'll tell the chef to put mushrooms on a couple of slices and the rest will be pepperoni." Deuce explains.

"Thanks Deuce you're the best." Ally says.

"Hey Deucie." Dina says kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Oh, hey guys." She greets us

"Hey Dina." We all greet at once.

"I thought you were leaving today?" Deuce asks.

"No, I'm afraid I won't be leaving to the week of the road trip." Dina explains.

"Man that sucks. What am I going to do without my favorite girl?" he asks.

"I believe you'll manage. Any' who I have to go baby. My mother is waiting for me outside in the car." Dina says giving Deuce one more kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Deuce looked sad, "I'm going to get you guys your pizza now." He says walking away.

"I still don't like her." Trish says.

"Why not she nice?" Ally asks.

"I don't get him sometimes. He complained for years about how he likes Rocky. As soon as this new girl Dina come along, he forgets all about Rocky." Trish explains.

"Well Trish, that's what love will do to you." Ally says.

"Not with Deuce. That boy doesn't know what he really wants." Trish says.

"Well if you want to blame somebody then blame CeCe. She was the one who hooked them up in the first place." Dez says.

"Specking of CeCe. Ally did I tell you that CeCe called me earlier this morning, agreeing to go out on a date with me." I say.

"Really? Wow that song really did work. That's all thanks to your awesome song writer." Ally says leaning her head against my chest.

"Yeah you are amazing." I say admiring her.

"Here's your pizza guy." Deuce says setting it down on the table.

"Thanks Deuce." Ally says.

"No need to thank me, enjoy." Deuce says walking away.

"Well." Gunther says walking up to us with Ty by his side. "For somebody that's going out on a date with CeCe, you look awfully comfortable sitting so close to Ally like that." He explains.

"It's not what you think Gunther. Ally and I are just friends, right Ally?"

"Right." Ally replies sadly.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. So Austin, where are you planning to take CeCe for your date?" Gunther asks.

"Why does it matter to you where I take CeCe out on a date?" I ask.

"Because she like a sister to me and I'm trying to protect her from guys like you." Gunther replies.

"Wait CeCe your sister? But I thought I already when out with your sister?" Dez asks confused.

"Dez not right now." Trish says shaking her head.

"People like me? You're the one to talk. You've been with half of the girls at our school." I tell him. Gunther was turning red in the face. "And another thing, I wouldn't be calling someone my sister if I dreamed of sleeping with her every day of my life.

Gunther was about to hit him when Ty step in front of him. "Gunther relax, it's not worth it." Ty says.

"Your right Ty." Gunther says. "By the way Austin, I made out with CeCe early this morning. Enjoy your date." He says turning on his heel to leave.

"Gunther, wait up!" Ty says chasing after him.

"Wait, Gunther made-out with his sister? How gross. I'm glad I'm not him." Dez says drinking his soda.

"You guys used to be friends when we first came to the glee club, what happen?" Ally asks.

"CeCe happen." I reply. "Gunther has this secret crush on CeCe. She was the only girl that he could never ask out. Then I started to like CeCe too and when I told Gunther about it, he freaked out. From that day forward we weren't good friends anymore."

"To make matters worse you still ask her out. Austin that is a completely no-no. You don't do that to people especially your friends. Crushes are off limits." Ally explains.

"I know Ally, but I can't take it back now. I can't believe CeCe kissed him this morning and didn't even tell me. I wondered why she called me so early." I say.

"Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about him and that's why she agreed to go out with you next weekend." Dez explains.

My eyes lit up in excitement, "Dez you may be right. The kiss must've meant nothing to her."

"See I'm not always talking crazy." Dez says switching his head at Trish.

"Okay can we eat now? Ally asks digging into her pizza.

"Yes we can." I reply.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know the first chapter was very long. Unfortunately my other chapters won't be this long but I always write good length chapters. **

**The main pairs for this story are Gunther/CeCe, Austin/Ally, Tinka/ Ty and Rocky/Deuce. I haven't thought about Dez, Trish and Dina yet but I will come up with somebody for them in the later chapters. **

**Let me know what you guys think of this story so far and I will continue if I get a good amount of reviews. Into next time, byes.**


	2. I Spy

Chapter 2: I Spy

(Call me, maybe? - Sang by CeCe and Rocky)

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad.  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, And you should know that  
So call me, maybe?

"Bravo girls! Good job!" Gary shouts clapping for CeCe and Rocky.

"Thanks Mr. Wild." CeCe say.

"Yes thank you." Rocky puts in.

"No Thank you. Everyone talent in the class is what made it to nationals. Now, where known as one of the best Glee clubs in America. Best part about this is, we won a trip to Hollywood, California and get to be in our own music video." Gary explains.

CeCe raises my hand, "Mr. Wild, I thought we were featuring in a music video?" She asks.

"That's the surprise. You guys get to be in your own music video." Gary replies.

"Cool!" Everyone yells in excitement.

"This is awesome. My dreams might actually come true." Austin says standing up.

Dez stands up, "I hope I get to film my own music video."

They both turn to each other at that point. "What up!" Austin and Dez shout fist pumping.

"The only thing you two morons will be doing is mopping the floor with each other's faces." Gunther says. "You both crazy if you think somebody wants to discover you."

"For your information Gunther, my client is a star and he will get discover before the summer over." Trish explains.

"Thank Trish." Dez says.

Trish glares at Dez, "I wasn't talking about you Dez. I was talking about Austin."

"Who asks you anyways short stack? You know what, I don't even know what you're doing here? You don't even do anything in this club." Gunther explains.

Dez laughs, "He told you Trish."

"Shut up Dez!" Trish shouts. "Deuce, you're going to sit there and let your friend disrespect me like that?" She asks.

"Sorry Trish, you got yourself into this. Besides, Gunther didn't disrespect you and if he did then I would say something about it." Deuce replies.

"Whatever." Trish says. "By the way, I happen to be a wonderful singer and dancer Gunther."

"Then show us what you got. Make sure to bring you're A game or don't brother coming back here anymore." Gunther replies.

"Oh please it's already been brought!" Trish shouts. "Hit it Ally!" she yells. "This one is for you CeCe."

CeCe pointed to myself, "Me?! What do I have to do with this conversation?" she asks.

(Hit the lights - Sang by Trish)

It's the boy you never told I like you,  
It's the girl you let get away.  
It's the one you saw that day on the train,  
But you freaked out and walked away

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
Things you swear you'll do before you die,  
It's the city of love that waits for you,  
But you're too damn scared to fly.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's the time that you totally screwed up,  
Still you're trying to get it out your brain.  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
It's the past that you're dying to change.  
It's all the money that you're saving,  
While the good life passes by.  
It's all the dreams that never came true,  
Cause you're too damn scared to try.

Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.

"Way to go Trish!" Ally shouts applauding from the piano.

"That was wonderful Trish." Gary says. "I hope you use the talent in the music video."

"Yes that was good Trish, really good." Rocky compliments.

"Thanks Rocky, it's means a lot coming from you." Trish says.

"No problem." Rocky replies with a smile.

"Alright Melody Makers (**A/N: That's the name of this Glee clubs)**, that's it for today and I will see you all on Monday." Gary says.

"Gary, you never told us what singer will be appearing in our video." Tinka says.

"How do you know if it's a singer? For all you know it could be a rapper like me." Ty explains popping his collar.

"It's a surprise and I'm not telling either of you." Gary replies. "See you guys next week." He says leaving the classroom.

"Watch Tinka, it's going to be a rapper. And once that person discovers how good I am, I'll become hip-hops next big thing.

Tinka snorts, "Oh please Ty. I've heard babies rap better then you."

"Oh that hurts my heart Tinka. You see that, right here." Ty says patting his crest.

"AWW Ty, you poor baby. What do you need me to do about it?" Tinka asks with a smile.

"Well I was thinking maybe your free tomorrow –"

"Ty, let's go." Gunther says pulling him away.

"But wait Gunther, I was about to ask your sister a very important question." Ty explains.

"You like him." CeCe says from behind Tinka.

"What no! What makes you think such a ridiculous thing?" Tinka asks trying to play it off.

"Well for starters, you contently smile when my brothers around." Rocky replies.

"Don't forget the little flirt scene we just witness." CeCe puts in.

Tinka weakly chuckles, "You girls are delusional if you think I have a crush on Ty."

"Your weak chuckling is very reassuring." Rocky says.

"And your phony excuse for a lie doesn't fool me, because I can smell lies all over you." CeCe says.

"Hey, I am not a liar okay." Tinka says getting frustrated.

Rocky snorts with a laugh, "Yeah sure."

"What about you CeCe?" Tinka asks.

"What about me?" CeCe replies.

"Why did Trish dedicate Hit The Lights to you when you had nothing to do with her and Gunther argument?" Tinka asks.

"How would I know?" CeCe lies. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Tinka looks up and down at CeCe, "Something smells fishy in here and I'm sure it's not Dez feet." She says nodding her head over at Dez.

All 3 girls look over at Dez. He had his sneakers off and was sniffing his feet. They had a disgust look on their face, then completely turned away

"I still can't believe you dated him for 6 months Tinka." Rocky says.

"Hey he's a really sweet guy. Plus he used to bring me my favorite flowers every Monday morning." Tinka explains.

"I wish some guy would do that for me." CeCe says.

"Don't worry, he will." Austin says walking up to them. "You ready for our date tonight CeCe?" he asks.

"Yeah, don't forget to pick me up at my house at 7." CeCe says.

"I won't. See you later hot stuff." Austin says walking away with a smile.

"He is so adorable." Tinka says smiles.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

"Austin, you need to stay steal so I could fix your collar." Ally complains.

"Do I have to where this Ally? Why can't I just be myself and wear whatever I want to wear?" I ask.

"Austin, this is your first time going out on a date with a girl and I want you to look nice." she explains.

"Thanks for all your help, but I don't think she cares about how I dress. Besides, I don't dress that bad do I?" I ask with a chuckle.

Ally giggles, "Of course not. I love the way you dress. It's just that I never had a real date before and I can only image how my guy would look like if I ever had a date. Then I saw this really cute suit that I thought would look fantastic on you –"

"Ay, Ally, slow down." I say grabbing on to her shoulders. "I only heard half of what you said."

"Sorry Austin, I forget that I talk to much when I get excited. Do you think I talk to much? Because if you do I –"

I put my finger on her lip. Before I knew it, I was leaning into kiss Ally on the lips. She looks so beautiful with those big brown eyes of hers and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless right in the middle of my bedroom. Sadly I didn't get a chance to, because Dez and Trish busts inside my room without knocking.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing?" Dez asks sitting on the bed. "Nice suit Austin, but I thought you were taking CeCe to Crusty's then a movie afterwards?"

I sigh, "Ally wanted me to look presentable for my first date."

"Ally, you act like he was taking CeCe to the Olive Pit or something. He's only taking her to the pizza place in front of her house." Trish explains.

"No he's not, he told me that he was taking CeCe to the Olive Pit." Ally says.

"Really, but I thought you didn't like that place?" Dez asks.

"CeCe does and he wanted to impress her." Ally says.

"Sounds high maintenance to me. I thought she wasn't into that stuff?" Trish says.

"She's not –"

"CeCe doesn't care about where she eats. It's just that the Olive Pit is one of her favorite restaurants and he wanted their first date to be special." Ally explains finishing my statement.

I glance at her, "Thank Ally."

Ally blushes, "No problem."

"Darn, why are you going there for? Now we can't spy on your date." Trish admits.

"You were going to spy on my date with CeCe?" I ask.

"Of course we were. Ally suggested it." Dez replies not getting ally shut up message in the background.

I glance at Ally again, "Ally, you guys were really going to do that?" I ask her.

"Only to make sure things were going okay." Ally admits shyly.

"You know what, I forbid you guys to spy on my date with CeCe." I tell them.

"But Austin, what if you need us to escape if things begin to get weird between you guys?" Trish asks.

"I can take care of myself Trish." I reply. "And Ally if you care any about me then you won't spy on my date with CeCe."

"Don't worry about it Austin, I won't." Ally replies.

"Thank you. By the way, thanks for the suit. It really does look awesome on me." I say with smile.

Ally smiles back, "It wasn't a big deal. You know what they say, you can't impress if you aren't properly dress." She explains hitting my elbow

"No, where does it says that?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess I made it up." Ally replies.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

I can't believe that Trish knows about my secret. How does she know about my crush on Gunther? Well she didn't exactly say I had a crush on him. But the song she sang tells me otherwise. Maybe it didn't mean anything, I'm so confused right now and Austin will be here in 15 minutes.

I was putting on my lip gloss when I heard a knock the front door. Ty must be here to babysit Flynn for me.

"I'll get it CeCe!" Flynn shouts from the living room.

Flynn walks over to the front door and opens it. Ty was standing there, however Gunther was there with him.

"Hey Ty. "Flynn greets. "Gunther what are you doing here?"

"Helping Ty babysit of course." Gunther replies sitting on the couch.

"Who was that at the door Flynn?" I ask walking inside the living room. I stopped in track only to realize Gunther was sitting on my couch in the living room. "Gunther, what are you doing here?"

"Are you surprise bay-bee?" Gunther asks with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind CeCe. I would've asked Deuce to accompany me but he's out with Dina tonight." Ty explains.

"No it's fine Ty." I reply.

"CeCe, what is that?" Flynn asks pointing to me.

"It's a dress. Haven't you ever heard of Fendi before?" I ask.

"Well Fendi needs to go back in the closet." Flynn argues.

Gunther laughs, "Good one little dude." Gunther says fist pumping with Flynn.

"Yeah, that was a good one little dude." Ty chuckles.

"Look CeCe, no sister of mine is going outside looking like that." Flynn says.

"And who says?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Me and these two guys right here." He replies pointing to Gunther and Ty.

"Listen little bro, I am order then you and I will wear whatever I want. So if I want to wear a designer dress, then I'm going to wear it." I explain.

"Why are you dressing fancy anyways? It's not like Austin planning to take you anywhere special. He'll probably take you to Crusty's then to the movie. Nowhere romantic, I'll tell you that." Gunther says,

"No actually, he's taking me to one of my favorite restaurants." I tell him.

"And what is that?" Gunther asks.

"The Olive Pit and I'm looking forward to it." I reply.

_Knock, knock!_

"There goes my date now." I say with a smirk. I skip over to the front door and open it up. "Hey Austin." I greet. "Wow, you really know how to dress up."

"Thanks, Ally picked it out for me." Austin says walking inside. "By the way, you look really great."

"Thank you, it's Fendi."

"I can see that." Austin says looking over to the living room. "Um, what is he doing here?" he whispers.

"Don't even worry about him, he's not important." I reply fixing Austin shirt.

"I still hear you CeCe." Gunther comments.

"Good!" I shout glaring at him.

"We should probably get going." Austin says.

"Yeah let's go." I agree about to open up the door.

"Hey, you have my sister back here by 10 o'clock. You got it buster?" Flynn demands.

"You got it little man." Austin replies as we left the apartment.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Gunther where are we going?" Flynn asks.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Ty ask also.

"We are spying on CeCe date." I reply.

"I don't want to spy on my sister date. That's boring." Flynn says.

"That does seem kind of boring Gunther. I was hoping we all get pizza and watch scary movies tonight." Ty explains.

"If you guys come with me, then I'll buy you pizza and ice cream." I say.

"Count me in." Ty says.

"Gunther, you really do know the way to someone heart." Flynn says.

"All except your sisters. Now let's get out of here." I explain opening up the front door.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

"No Trish! Absolutely not. I am not spying on Austin and CeCe date." I taunt.

"Come on Ally. If we stay out of sight, he'll never know that we was there in the first place." Trish explains with a grin.

"But I promise him Trish and I never break promises." I tell her.

"Ally, stop being such a party pooper. You know you want to see what he's doing."

"I am not a party pooper. For your information, I've been the life of the party once before."

"Ally that wasn't a party. Anyways, you and Rocky were the only ones that show up beside Jarod and his geek squad."

"Hey they are not geeks. Rocky and I had a wonderful time with them."

"Whatever, are you coming with me or not? Please don't make me spy on Austin by myself."

"I don't know about this." I reply putting my book away.

"Please." Trish begs getting down on both knees.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Alright I'll go."

"Yes let's leave quickly while there still is time." Trish says.

"Where are you guys going?" Dez asks.

"Spying on Austin date." Trish replies.

"But wait, we promise we wouldn't do that to him." Dez says.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Trish says.

* * *

**The Date**

"Thanks for taking me here Austin." CeCe says.

"It was nothing." Austin replies eating his spaghetti.

"You're not a big fan of the Olive Pit are you?"

Austin eyes lit up when she said that. "Uh? No I'm not. I hope that's doesn't bother you?"

"No it doesn't. If you just wanted to go to Crusty's then I wouldn't have mind that either." CeCe replies.

"So this means that you'll go on a second date with me if I ask you out again?"

CeCe nods, "I think I will."

"That's awesome sauce." Austin says.

"It really is." She agrees.

* * *

"I hate him." Gunther says turning red.

"Calm down glittery boy. She's only on a date." Flynn says.

"No Flynn, you don't understand. Gunther crazy about CeCe, like literately." Ty says.

"I don't get it. If you like her so much then why don't you tell her? You guys knew each other since the first grade." Flynn asks.

"It's not that easy little dude. Every time Gunther tries to talk to her things always turn out bad." Ty explains.

"How? He's gone out with half of the female population at your high school." Flynn says.

"That, we will never know." Ty says shaking his head.

"I'm going to go inside." Gunther says standing up from the window.

"And do what?" Ty asks looking up at his best friend.

"You'll see." Gunther replies with a smirk. He walks inside making sure to close the door behind him.

"Aw man, shit's about to go down." Ty says.

"What are you doing here Ty?" Trish asks.

"I should be asking the same question." Ty replies looking up and down at Trish, Ally and Dez.

"Where here to spy on Austin and CeCe date." Dez reply.

"What a coincidence. Where doing the same exact thing." Ty says.

"But why would you be spying on CeCe for?" Ally asks.

"Hey it's not me that wanted to come here in the first place." Ty says.

"So if not you, then who?" Ally asks.

"Gunther, he's obsessed with my sister." Flynn replies.

"AWW, your CeCe little brother? Your so cute." Ally says.

"And your hot. Hey baby, how about we go somewhere and kick it?" Flynn asks with a smile.

"The only thing you'll be kicking his soccer ball little boy." Ally says.

"Cool it, little dude. She is totally out of your ledge." Ty says pushing him away.

"So if Gunther the one spying on CeCe, then where is he?" Trish asks.

"Inside the Olive Pit." Ty replies pointing inside.

Everybody looks inside the Olive Pit.

* * *

"Gunther stop it. You really like my hair?" The waitress asks blushing.

"I would like you even more if you deliver this box to that table over there." Gunther says pointing to CeCe and Austin table.

"No problem." She says taking the small box from Gunther hand. "Lindsey, take this box to table number 6 please."

"Right away." The other waitress says taking the box and walking away.

"Thank you Carmen." Gunther says.

"It's Carly." She corrected him.

"Well Carly, here's my number." He saying passing a piece of paper to her. "Call me sometime."

"I will." Carly replies.

Gunther winks her, walking out of the restaurant. "When did you guys get here?" he asks talking to Trish, Ally and Dez.

"About 5 minute ago." Trish replies.

"What was in that box you gave that waitress?" Ally asks.

"You'll see." Gunther says with a smirk.

* * *

"Sir, a young man dropped this off for you guys." The waitress says.

"Oh really, what did he look like?" CeCe asks.

"Blond hair, tall with blue eyes." She replies.

CeCe eyes widen in shock. _This can't be good she thought_.

"I'm about to see what it is." Austin says opening the box.

"Austin NO!" CeCe yells.

Austin eyes widen, "AHHHHHHHH!" He screams throwing the box on the table.

About 10 cockroaches flew out of the box. Two climb on Austin back and 3 in CeCe hair.

"Get them off me! I'm terrified of cockroaches!" Austin screams

"So am I!" CeCe yells pulling a cockroach out of dress. "AHHHH!"

The whole restaurant evacuated. Screaming and running for their lives.

* * *

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I love sophisticated comedy." Gunther says laughing loudly.

"Oh my god! We are so dead you guys." Ally says nibbling on her hair.

"I actually thought it was a really good prank." Dez says.

"Gunther, you are now my idol." Flynn says fist pumping with Gunther.

"Who would do such a horrible thing like this?" Austin asks.

"Two words, Gunther Hessenheffer." CeCe says starting to march outside of the restaurant.

"CeCe wait up!" Austin shouts chasing after her.

"Guys, they are coming!" Trish shouts.

"Oh no." Ally says hiding behind a brush.

"Trish and Dez, what are you guys doing here?" Austin asks.

"Dez, may me do it." Trish lies pointing at Dez.

Dez eyes widen, "What did I do?"

"Gunther Hessenheffer, how could you?!" CeCe shouts.

Gunther chuckles, "You should've seen your faces? That was the funniest shit I've ever seen in my life."

"You think this is funny? Humiliating me?" CeCe asks with tears in her eyes.

"Well it was for the moment." Gunther says with a smirk.

CeCe slaps him hard across the face. "I wish I never laid eyes on you. Most of all I wish I never liked you."

Gunther looks back over at her in shock. He wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth.

"You heard that people?! I have a crush on the biggest Jerk I've ever met in my whole entire life!" CeCe yells. "Now I regret ever liking you. Just stay away from me. Let's go Flynn." she says walking away with Flynn by the hand.

"CeCe, I'll walk with you." Austin says starting to walk away. He stops in track when he notice somebody hiding in the brushes. "Ally is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Austin I can explain –" Ally says getting cut off.

"Save it! You promise you wouldn't spy on me Ally and you lied to me. Now I don't know if I can ever trust you, Trish and Dez ever again." Austin taunt.

"Austin I'm so sorry." Ally says.

"Sorry doesn't cut it with me Ally." Austin says walking away.

"Austin!" Ally calls with tears in her eyes.

CeCe, Austin and Flynn got in the cab that night. Not specking another word about their friends.

* * *

**A/N: I think that was a great chapter. What do you guys think? Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot. The Road trip will start in chapter 3. This story will get really good and I'll try to keep it rated T. Into next week, peace.**


	3. Starting Point

Chapter 3: Starting Point

**Austin P.O.V**

Two weeks, that's all it took for me not talk to my friends. I was seriously pissed off that they spied on me. The only one I started to talk to again was my best friend Dez. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. So there's no way I could stay mad at him for too long. Trish on the other hand doesn't know when to stop into somebody completely tunes her out.

As for Ally, I've been giving her the cold shoulder ever since that incident. Believe me, I didn't want to ignore her because she's also my best friend and partner. However, that's no excuse for her to break a promise. What gotten into her? She never broke any promises before. Is Ally jealous that I'm talking to CeCe? No it can't be. Ally and I only see each other as friends. Plus, she wouldn't want things to become awkward between us.

"Austin!" Dez calls me.

"Yeah Dez, what happen?"

"Trish is on the phone. She wants to know if you're still mad at her."

_Trish asked me this question every day for the 19 time. _"I'm not going to even answer that." I tell him. I grab my luggage making my way down stairs into I heard the doorbell ring. I open up the front door only to notice Ally was standing right in front of me.

"Look Austin, we need to talk." Ally says walking inside with her suitcase. "I don't want to leave on this trip at a bad note. Truth is, I miss you so much and I can't take anymore silent treatment from you. I mean -I won't take any more silent treatment from you. You're my partner and without you in my life, everything is becoming weird and dull. Please don't make me continue to beg."

I roll my eyes, "Alright Ally I forgive you."

Ally jumps into my arms, "Thank you so much Austin."

"I missed you too Ally." I murmur.

"Hey!" Trish shouts walking inside my house. "How come you forgave Ally and Dez and not me? I'm your manager."

I grin, "Come on Trish, group hug." I say.

Trish runs over to me and Ally giving us a hug. That's when Dez walks down stair with a happy expression on his face. "AWW, you guys." Dez says pulling us all into a tight embrace

"Dez, I can't breathe." Ally complains.

"She's right, I can't breathe either." I added.

"Get off us you big red head buffoon!" Trish taunts loudly.

"Sorry." Dez says letting go. "It just makes me happy to see us all best friends again." He explains starting to tear up.

"AWW, Dez don't cry." Ally says rubbing his back.

"I am not crying. I got some of Trish's dandruff in my eyes." Dez lies wiping away his tears.

Trish chuckles, "Dez, you're about to get on my bad side. So I suggest you shut your freckle face up, before I smack them off."

"Hey, you can't do that! My freckles are my friends. Besides, I thought I was already looking at your bad side." Dez argues.

"Would you look at the time? We should probably get going. The bus to California leaves in like an hour." I explain.

"But I thought we were leaving with the rest of our Glee club." Dez says confused.

"We are Dez, that's what Austin is talking about." Ally explains.

"Oh." Dez replies.

"Let's get out of here. CeCe saving me a seat next to her." Austin says picking up his bags.

"Wait, you're sitting next to CeCe on the bus going all the way California?" Ally asks getting jealous.

"Yeah, we've been getting really tight lately. She asked me if I wanted to sit next to her and I told her yes, I would love too." I reply.

"Austin, I thought you were going to sit next to me on the bus? We always sit together when we go on school trips." Dez asks pouting.

"I'll sit next to you too. After all, I highly doubt you'll be sitting with anybody else." I tell him.

"True. But okay." Dez replies.

"Enough of the chit-chat, let's go! Hollywood is waiting for us." Trish says.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

"CeCe, are you ready to go?" Rocky asks leaving her bags by the door. "The bus leaves in an hour."

I sob with my hands over my face not paying attention to anything Rocky said.

"CeCe, are you crying?" She asks.

"I don't know if I want to go on this trip anymore Rocky." I reply looking up at her with my face drench in tears.

"What! Why not?! CeCe this could be are big chance to become famous. Why back out an hour before we have to leave to California?"

"I can't stand to be in Gunther presents for a whole stinking week." I reply pouting.

"Are you serious? You're going to sit there and let some stupid guy get in the way of your dreams? Wow, that's really low, even for you."

"What else do you want me to do? He knows I have a crush on him and once Tinka fines out, she's going to be mad that I didn't tell her."

Rocky giggles, "CeCe nobody hasn't said anything about your crush on Gunther. Quite frankly I don't think anybody cares."

"You should've seen is face when I told him I liked him Rocky. He just stood there and didn't say anything. What a jerk. I can't even look at him when he walks into Glee club anymore."

"Maybe he was shock at the time. You can never tell with Gunther. He could be completely dimwitted most of the time."

"I guess you're right." I reply.

"Anyways, let's go. Tinka should be downstairs waiting for us in the truck."

"Wait what truck? You wouldn't happen to be talking about Gunther truck by any chance would you?" I ask narrowing my eyes slightly at her.

"Okay, I didn't want to tell you this but Gunther is giving all of us a ride to the school."

"Rocky how could you?!"

"I know but Ty car is too small to fit all of us and our luggage at the same times. So we all decided to ride together in Gunther truck because it's a lot bigger."

"You guys decided without me? How come I didn't have any say in this?"

"Ty said you weren't talking to him and you haven't in the past 9 days."

"Someone still should of told me something." I murmur to myself.

"Look I'm sorry. I know your upset at me right now but we really need to get going." She explains grabbing her stuff.

"Okay I'm coming." I reply grabbing my stuff. "I'm leaving mom!"

"Alright, have fun sweetie!" Mom shouts from her room.

We arrived downstairs coming face to face with a pissed off Tinka Hessenheffer. "What took you guys so long? We've been waiting down here for almost 10 minutes." Tinka taunts.

"Sorry, it was totally my faught. I didn't want to come but Rocky made me change my mind."

"What happen? Why didn't you want to come?" Tinka asks.

"I –I …" I trailed off trying to fine the words to say.

"She's on her period." Rocky replies for me.

"_Good come back, Rocky." I thought to myself._

Tinka had a disgusted look on her face, "Whoa Rocky, that's too much information."

"You asked." Rocky says shrugging her shoulders.

"You ladies done running your mouths?!" Ty yells from the passenger seat. "We have to go!"

"Coming, Ty!" Tinka yells back. "Come on ladies, let's get out of here."

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

"What is wrong with you Ally? You haven't said anything since we left Austin house?" Trish asks sitting next to me on the coach bus.

"I'm a complete idiot." I reply zoning out.

Trish giggles, "Ally you are not an idiot." She replies. "Wait I'm confused. What are we talking about?"

"If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to hold it against me?" I ask.

"Ally of course not. I don't even remember half of the secrets you tell Me." she replies.

"I'm serious Trish. What I'm about to tell you might change my life forever."

"Oh my god, did you steal from somewhere or even worst kill someone? You know what, don't even worry about it. Deuce and I have an uncle and he knows a really good lawyer."

"No Trish, you're completely going off the subject here."

"Then what is it? Spit it out."

"I think I may be falling in love." I admit.

"With who?! It isn't Ty Blue right? Because I call dips. He's mine!"

"Okay, calm down Trish. It's definitely not Ty. I'm sure of it."

"Good, go on."

"It's Austin. I may be in love with Austin."

"You what!" she shouts.

"Keep it down. I don't want anybody to hear us."

"When did you start noticing your feelings for him?"

"When I wrote that song for him, so he could win CeCe heart. At first I thought it was a minor thing. Then it turned into something a lot more. This past couple of weeks I've been going crazy thinking about Austin. Into I finally realized that I may be in love with him. Yeah sure I always liked him, nothing more. Now I'm losing him to somebody else." When I was finish explaining myself to Trish. I turned around to look her and she was listing to her iPod. "Trish!" I shout.

"Yeah, what happen?"

"Were you even listening to anything I just said to you?"

"Sorry I was listening to Sonny Munroe. Awesome singer by the way. You were saying something Ally?"

"No, just forget it." I reply shaking my head.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"CeCe can we talk?" I ask.

"No we can't." CeCe replies putting her luggage on the ground. I take her bags and put them at the bottom of the bus in the luggage area. "Thanks, but next time I can move my on stuff.

"Please, can you listen to what I have to say?" I plead.

"What if I don't want to listen to anything you have to say?" she asks crossing her arms together. "What if I want you to leave me alone and don't bother talking to me again?"

I weakly chuckle, "Bay-bee, you don't mean that."

"What if I do mean it bay-bee?" she replies sarcastically.

I stare at her blankly. _Why is it so hard to talk to the girl I love, without hurting her feelings or breaking her heart?_

"Anyways, I have to go meet Austin on the bus."

_Reality check, she's going for the other blond. _

"Are you dating him?" I ask.

"That is none of your business Gunther. How dare you ask me that?"

"Because I thought…I thought –you –had –feelings –for –me." I reply slowly.

"I –do –have –feelings –for –you. Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean things are going to change. Face it Gunther, we have nothing in common and we obviously could never be together. Our chances of being together are really slim to nothing. I'm about to get on the bus now, so enjoy your trip." She tells me walking away.

I stared at the now empty spot. I felt like my life flashed before my eyes. So this is what my heart feels like when it's breaks? Now I remember why I was so scared to tell CeCe how I feel in the first place. I was afraid of rejection.

I got on the bus only to notice CeCe was sitting on Austin lap. I want to walk over there and hit him. Although, I didn't want to make CeCe anymore upset then she already is.

"Gunther, sit next to me." Deuce says.

"Hey, where's Dina?" I ask.

"She when away for a couple of days remember." he replies.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget." I say.

"Why you look like that man?" Ty asks.

"Who me?" I ask pointing to myself.

"Yeah you. You look like somebody stoled your cookies away and Austin Moon is the main suspect." Deuce explains.

"I tried to talk to her but she wants nothing to do with me." I say.

"So what you're saying is that you're being replaced?" Ty asks.

"Yeah I guess." I sigh.

"Come on Gunther, where going to California. Do you know how many hot girls your gonna meet over there?" Deuce asks.

I smirk with a chuckle, "True, but none of them will ever be CeCe."

"Who cares, where not going there to meet our soul mates. Where going there to have a good time. Gunther my friend, we will have a good time on this trip. Do you understand me?" Ty explains.

I glance over at Deuce for help.

"Just say yes man." Deuce says.

"Understood." I reply.

* * *

**Tinka P.O.V**

"Rocky, do you have a clue what's going on?" I ask.

"No Tinka, why do you ask?" Rocky replies.

"Because for that past couple of weeks my brother and CeCe have been acting completely strange. Gunther walks around like a zombie man and CeCe acting like she really interested in Austin."

"Tinka, CeCe not acting. She's starting too really like Austin."

"Please Rocky, I wasn't born yesterday. I could tell when there's something wrong with my best friend."

"CeCe just going through a really tough time right now."

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Ah, maybe she's just tired of always being single and never having a real boyfriend. You are the only one out of us 3 that ever had a real kiss or a boyfriend. CeCe and I haven't had much luck at all."

"That's pathetic. But I guess you're right. CeCe and Austin do make a really cute couple." I tell her.

"You don't even know the half of it." She mumbles to herself.

"Do you think your brother is seeing anyone right now?" I ask looking over at her.

"Please, Ty ego is bigger than he is." Rocky replies with a laugh. "Wait just a second." She says turning towards me. "You have a crush on my brother? That's your big secret?!"

"Hush Rocky, keep it down. I don't want the whole world to know."

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because he's your brother." I reply.

"Oh I get it. You're afraid that I won't approve of you guys dating."

"Exactly." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Tinka, you're my best friend and if you want to go out with a douche bag like my brother, then go for it. By all means, I really don't give a damn."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh Rocky, thank you." I say giving her a hug.

"Let me ask you something and it's just question. What if one of us had a crush on Gunther, how would you feel?"

"You have a crush on my brother twin?"

"EW no! Oh god no!" she shouts. "I was just saying if one of us did. What would you say about it?"

"Well for one, I probably wouldn't care. Gunther needs a real girlfriend. Not one of these trashy heifers he brings home every ones a week." I chuckles.

"Ditto to that." Rocky agrees.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

"You alright CeCe?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine Austin. Just got a little headache that's all." CeCe replies.

"You're looking a little green?" Dez asks cutting into our conversation.

"Dez I'll be fine." CeCe giggles.

"You sure?" Dez asks pulling out his backpack. "I got Advil, Tylenol, Nightquil, Dayquil, Rose–"

"Wait, why are you carrying all those meds for? What gives?" I ask.

"In case one of us gets a sick duh." Dez replies.

"Dez it's alright I don't need any." CeCe says laying down on my chest.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I ask.

"I'm sure Austin, I just need a nap." CeCe replies yawning and closing her eyes.

"Is everyone ready?!" Gary yells walking on the bus.

"Yes!" the whole bus shouts.

"Good. Everybody say goodbye Chicago and hello Hollywood!" Gary yells.

"Yeah!" I shout getting excited.

Everyone claps as the bus began to move. I couldn't wait to get out of here because I had a really good feeling about this road trip.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you all like crossovers stories between Shake It Up and Austin& Ally. Complications will begin in the next chapter. So let me know what you think and I will update same time next week. Byes.**


	4. The Screw Up

Chapter 4: The Screw Up

**CeCe P.O.V**

"CeCe, wake up. The bus driver is about to stop at the gas station soon." Austin explains.

"Austin, please just let me sleep a little long." I say whining.

"Don't you want to eat?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I suggest you wake your cute butt up then."

I sigh, "Alright, I'm up."

"You know what Austin? We could always bring the food to her and just let her sleep." Dez suggests.

"No Dez. She needs to get up and get some air. She's been on a stinking bus for almost 5 hours now." Austin comments.

"I'm hungry Austin. Where are we eating?" I ask leaning my head over his shoulder.

"I don't know." He replies turning around to smile at me. "As soon as we get there I will let you know."

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Gunther, you keep staring at them like that, you'll burn holes through their faces." Deuce speaks.

"I wish." I say turning back around in my seat.

Deuce chuckles, "I see someone back."

"And I hope he stay like that too, instead of some love sick puppy." Ty explains.

"Where are we anyways?" I ask.

"I believe we just made it to Missouri." Ty replies.

I suck my teeth, "We still got a long way to go."

"Tell me about it. At least were stopping soon for something to eat." Deuce says.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

"Trish! Trish! Wake up!" I shout.

"What is it Ally?! Can a girl try and get some beauty sleep?" Trish asks really annoyed.

"I'm bored. Plus where about to stop at the gas station soon." I reply.

"What does that have to do with me? I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

"Trish, where also stopping for food. So calm down."

"Oh, why didn't you say that before." She says sitting up in her seat.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"I hope this isn't about Austin again."

"Sadly it is. I need your help Trish. I can't stop thinking about him and it's driving me insane."

"You! What about me? I'm the one that's going insane here!"

"Can you just stop your selfishness for 5 minutes and act like my best friend?! I'm might be in love here and you're acting like you don't even care."

Trish sighs and rolls her eyes. "Okay, Ally I understand you're falling in love but don't you think it's a bit too late for that? Austin is obviously into CeCe."

"That's not going to change how I feel about him." I reply crossing my arms to my chest.

"Please don't get upset at what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay I won't."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way about you and your friendship with him changes forever?"

"I- I don't know. I haven't thought about that."

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Tinka, have you notice something different about Deuce lately?" I ask.

"Other than the fact that his eyebrows got hairier, I don't see anything."

"Tinka I'm serious. He looks a bit depress."

"Please don't go Dr. Phil on me Rocky. I would like to enjoy this road trip."

"I can't understand why Dina when on that family trip, the same week of our road trip."

Tinka shrugs her shoulders, "Things happen. At least I don't have to hear their baby talking and pet names. It's annoying."

"I think we should hang out with them more."

"You want to hang out with my brother and his friends?" She asks,

"Oh, I forgot about Gunther. Does it matter? I don't think hanging out with Gunther would be a big deal.

"No it's not that. What if Ty and I get close but Gunther decides to cop block because he's has nobody?"

"I know. I feel bad."

"Let's forget about it. I don't think Gunther would approve of me dating his best friend." She says. _Light bulb _"Wait a second, I got a plan!"

"What's the plan Tinka?"

"Why don't we hook Gunther up with one of the other girls?"

"What other girls? The only other girls here are Ally and Trish."

"Trish and Gunther don't always get along. But Ally is a different story."

"Let's get Gunther and Ally together. I'm pretty sure they have something in common." "_I hope CeCe doesn't get mad at me for this." _

"Rocky, you got yourself a deal." Tinka says shaking me hand

"Listen up everybody! The bus driver is stopping for his break. There is a food court inside. And I want everybody to be back on this bus in 45 minutes. Got it?" Gary explains.

Everybody nods.

"Good, now get out of here!" he shouts.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

Ally, can we get a minute of your time?" Tinka asks.

"Sure Tinka." I reply

"Good." She says looking over at Trish. "Trish, do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'm a just go inside." Trish replies the front entrance.

"So what do you girls need?" I ask.

"What do you think about my brother Gunther?" Tinka asks.

"He's an all-around good guy I guess." I reply.

"Let's cut to the chase." Rocky speaks. "Would you ever talk to him?"

"I see where you guys are going with this. You want me to get close to Gunther?" she asks.

"Exactly!" Tinka and Rocky shouts.

"Can you see yourself getting to know him?" Rocky asks.

"My brother could be a really sweet guy if you give him the time of day." Tinka adds.

"_Wait doesn't Gunther like CeCe? That's the only reason why he pulled the cockroach prank on them in the first place. May if I do talk to Gunther it will make Austin Jealous. Yes this could work! I'm definitely will take my chances." _

"I'll talk to him." I tell them.

"You will? "They both ask looking over at me in shock.

"That was easy." Tinka mumbles.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." She replies.

"Ally, you should come eat with us and the boys if you like." Rocky says.

"Yes, we'll have a great time together. That way you can get to know Gunther." Tinka adds.

"That's sounds like a fantastic Idea." I say putting on a smile.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

"I got you a double cheese burger and fries." I say putting CeCe food down on the table.

"Thank you Austin." CeCe smiles. "Where did Dez go?"

"He when somewhere with Trish." I reply looking around. "Put who cares."

"Trish and Dez not arguing? What a relief." She tells me.

"Tell me about it. I like hanging out with you CeCe. Your fun to be with."

"I like hanging around you too Austin. You're definitely different from other guys. Your sweet, funny and you always know the right things to say."

"Thanks, nobody has ever told me that before."

"They haven't?! Austin the whole school loves you. It won't be long before you become a star. I think your dreams will happen before any of us on the Glee Club."

"Really? I think we all could become stars if we just put are all into it. You have equal opportunities to become a star as I do."

"AWW, how sweet." CeCe says blushing. "Now you're making me blush."

I laugh.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Oh Gunther!" Tinka shouts.

"Yes sister twin." I reply.

"What are you staring at?" Tinka asks looking around.

"Nothing." I lie looking away from CeCe and Austin. "I was just reading the sign over there."

"What sign?" she asks.

"Just forget about it. It really isn't that important." I tell her.

"Okay." Tinka says. "Ally over here wants to get to know you. Isn't that great." Tinka says pushing Ally forward.

"Hey Gunther." Ally greets waving.

"Hi… Ally."

"AWW you guys. Have fun." Tinka says sitting next to Ty at the table.

"So what's new big guy." Ally says tapping me playfully.

I stare at her before speaking, "Number one! Don't call me that. Number two, what are you doing? Number three, I want in."

"Wait, what?" she asks confused.

"Ally, I'm not an idiot. I know you really don't want to get to know me."

"Wait, how did you –"

"How did I know right? Well let's just say we are on the same page. You obviously have feelings for Austin while I've been dreaming of CeCe longer then I could remember."

"So what are you suggesting here?" she asks narrowing her eyes at me.

"I think it's a great Idea. Maybe CeCe and Austin will realize there true feelings for us. Then we could both have what we want."

"Gunther, I think you got yourself a new partner." she says shaking my hand.

"Now let's spy on them." I say getting out of my seat.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Austin and CeCe will get really mad at us again."

"Do you want Austin Moon or not?"

"Of course I do."

"So let's go!" I shout

"I'm coming! Geez." Ally says following me.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

I laugh, "Let me get this straight, your mother and father want you to take over the family mattress company and you straight up said no?"

"Yeah, I understand it pays the bills and they make really good money but selling mattresses isn't my thing." Austin explains.

"Trust me. I wouldn't want to do that either." I tell him.

"It's like they don't get me sometimes. They think my dreams of becoming a famous pop star will always just be a dream."

"Wow, my mom thinks I have a huge chance of becoming a pop star or dancer."

"Man, I wish I had your mom. She sounds awesome."

I realize Gunther and Ally spying on us from a distance. I became extremely mad at that point. I should probably do something to piss them off.

"Austin, have you ever made out with a girl I public before?" I ask.

"Now that I think about it, no." he replies shaking his head.

"Then here's your chance." I say bring his lips to mine. I made-out with him for 60 seconds before finally pulling away.

Austin eyes widen in shock, "Wow! That was wow."

I apply more lip gloss on my lips before answering. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Will you excuse me CeCe? I need to use the bathroom to redeem myself for the moment."

"No problem, take your time."

"I'll be right back." He says walking away from the table.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

"Did she just kiss him?!" I ask in surprise.

Gunther was turning a deep shade of red.

"Okay, there has to be an explanation to this. Before we jump to conclusions let's just think for a second here." I explain.

Gunther smirk, "I have an idea. How about you stay here and think about it, while I'll go check up on Austin." he says walking away.

"Wait, why would you go check up on Austin? Gunther, wait up!" I shout chasing after him.

Gunther walks inside the bathroom after Austin. There was not much I could do at that point. I can't walk inside the men's bathroom.

"You guys had fun?" CeCe asks walking up to me with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I saw you and Gunther spying on us again. Haven't you guys learned your lesson from the last time? Austin forgave you." she explains.

"Listen CeCe, I'm sorry Gunther and I spy on you guys again. But right now, something serious is about to go down."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gunther in the bathroom with Austin."

"Why?"

"He's pissed off that you kissed him."

"The only reason why I kissed Austin was only because you guys were spying on us."

"So the kiss didn't mean anything to you?"

"To be honest, I seriously don't know what I feel. I'm confused." She tells me.

"So am I." I reply.

CeCe looks at me confusedly.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

"You had fun?" A voice asks from behind me.

I turn around to see who it was and Gunther was standing there looking really pissed off. I zip up my pant, turned around coming face to face with him.

"Dude, what is your problem?" I ask.

"You're my problem Austin. You just couldn't stay away could you? You could've had any girl you wanted Austin, why choose mine?" Gunther complains.

"Let's come back to reality Gunther. CeCe was never yours to begin with. When I told you she was hot back in the 10th grade you when completely off the deep end and didn't give me the chance to explain myself."

"What is there to explain? I though you wanted to take her away from me. And I was right about you this whole time."

"How so? I wasn't going to talk to her because you were like my best friend. I respected you man."

"That's fucking bullshit! You never respected me."

"Yes I did! How would you know that if you were too busy screwing other girls brains out and trying to make me and CeCe life a living hell! That's the only reason why I started to ask her out. You didn't want to treat her right. So I thought, why not me!"

Gunther stares at me with so much fire in his eyes, I though he was about to cry. But he didn't cry. He slowly stated to walk over to me and I stared at him, not having a clue what's going on. Then, he upper cuts me in the jaw with his fist.

There was so much force in that one punch, I didn't know if I should hit him back or not. That punch really hurts like hell. Then my emotions got the best of me and I tacked him down to the floor. We got into a scuffle, trying to rip each other apart.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

"Oh my god! Did you hear that bang?" Ally asks.

"As a matter of fact I did." I reply.

We glance at each other, "They're going to kill each other." We say running inside the men's bathroom.

"AHHHH! Austin, Gunther, stop this!" Ally screams.

"Guys this not worth it!" I cried out moving forward.

"CeCe, stop! You just can't walk into a fight. You can get hurt."

"I don't care right now Ally! My boys are fighting right now okay!" I explain with tears in my eyes.

"Your boys? You know what, forget about it. Let's try and break them apart. You get Gunther and I get Austin." Ally says walking over to Austin.

I walk over to Gunther trying to pull him off Austin. "Gunther let go!" I yell trying to get Gunther off Austin.

"Austin, it's not worth it!" Ally yells trying to pull Austin off Gunther.

**Meanwhile**

"Everybody ready to go?" Gary asks getting on the bus.

"Yes!" Everyone shouts.

Rocky was sitting with Deuce. Tinka was sitting with Ty laughing at something he said. Trish and Dez were listening to music totally forgetting about their other friends. They all did.

"Let's get out of here!" Gary shout as the bus started to leave the gas station. "I can't wait to get to the hotel tonight. I heard they had an all you can eat buffet by the pool." He says talking to the bus driver.

**Back in the Men's Bathroom**

"Gunther, it's me CeCe! Let go!" I tell pulling him.

"Austin Moon, if you don't get off right now, I'm calling your mom!" Ally yells.

"His mom? Really Ally?"

"That's the only thing I could come up with. I can't think straight at a time like this."

"What is going on in here?!" the security guard shouts. Austin and Gunther let go of each other completely. "You four follow me!" he says. We all follow the security guard out of the bathroom not realizing we were supposed to be back on that bus 20 minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N: I just have to say thanks for the wonderful reviews. I love them all very much. I hope you guys didn't mind the cliffhanger. I have plans coming up for the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming, I enjoy reading them. I will update the next chapter around the same time next week. By the way, if you're an Auslly fan I made another fan fiction called Never Too Late, so check it out. Bye for now.**


	5. Lost

Chapter 5: Lost

"Do you kids know how much trouble you are in?" The Security guard asks.

We all shake our heads.

"Sir, we're really sorry for what we did." Ally said. "CeCe and I were only trying to break up the fight. The guys had a miss understanding."

"I see. I am calling each and every one of your parents to come pick you guy's up." he replies.

"Sir, I don't think that's necessary. Let's just say where not from this part of town." Austin explains.

Gunther snorts, "Not from this part of town! Where not even from this state! Look here rent a cop! You are wasting your time with us. There's no need to call are parents because there's no way in hell they will come pick us up in another state over a little fight. Are bus is waiting for us outside and here we are sitting her talking about nothing. I would like to go California and become the next Justin Timberlake. You got that?"

"Young man, I don't like your tone. Come with me." The Security guard says.

Gunther rolls his eyes and follows him out.

Ally looks at her watch realizing they were supposed to be back on the bus almost an hour ago. "CeCe, please tell me I'm reading the wrong time? What time does my watch say?"

"It says 1:15 pm. What about it?" CeCe replies not understand completely.

"CeCe, we were supposed to be on that bus almost an hour ago." Ally said starting to panic.

"Oh my god, why didn't anyone come get us?!" CeCe shouts.

"Just come down,. Maybe they are looking for us. They wouldn't leave without us right?" Ally asks hoping.

"I don't know, but I can't be stranded in Missouri without any money and no phone." CeCe explains.

Ally eyes widen, "You left your phone on the bus?"

"Yes. Please don't tell me you left your phone on the bus too."

"Yes I did. I didn't want to lose it at the food court. I thought it was best to leave it on the bus for safe keepings."

"What are you girls talking about?" Austin asks.

"Austin, we were supposed to be on that bus over an hour ago." Ally replied.

"Are you serious? We have to get out of here." Austin says.

"But how are we going to do that? We both left our phones on the bus." CeCe says.

"Ah man! This is just great. I forgot my phone on the bus too." Austin says.

"What!" Ally and CeCe shouts.

"This can't be happening to me. We have no phone and no money. Now we're stuck here with rent a cop over and Justin Timberfake." CeCe complains.

"I have money." Austin says.

"So do I. Maybe Gunther has his phone." Ally says.

"He does have his phone. I saw him acting like he was using it when he was really spying on Austin and I." CeCe explains.

"When he comes back in here, we have to figure out a plan to get out of here." Austin tells us.

"You lucky your parents didn't answer the phone because you're barking up the wrong tree." The Security guard says walking back inside with Gunther.

"Sir, are you going to let us go? We were supposed to leave an hour ago." Ally explains.

Gunther eyes widen in shock. "What?!" he shouts looking at his watch. "Look I'm sorry I called you a rent a cop, but we really have to get out of here before are bus leave us."

"Not my problem son. Now sit down." He replies.

"No." Gunther says.

"Excuse me? I said sit it down son."

"Make me." Gunther says.

"I'm with Gunther on this one." Austin says standing up.

"And me." CeCe says looking over at Ally.

"I guess I agree too." Ally says standing up nervously.

"Alright, I'm going to let the sheriff handle this one. Maybe a couple of nights in jail will teach you guys a lesson." He says picking up the phone.

Gunther takes out his pocket knife pointing it at the Security guard neck.

"Gunther, what are you doing?!" CeCe shouts. "Put the knife down!"

"You should listen to her son. Now calmly put the knife down."

"When you put the phone down then I'll put my knife down." Gunther smirks.

"Gunther is this really worth all the trouble?" Ally asks.

"It is when he's calling the sheriff on us. I am not going to jail over a stupid rent a cop." Gunther replies. "Austin, can you past me that duct tape over there?"

Austin nods before walking over to the file cabinet picking up the duct tape.

"Gunther stops this. There has to be another way out of here." CeCe says with tears in her eyes.

"The only way out CeCe is jail! Now help me tie him up Austin." he depends.

"I can't do this." Austin shakes his head.

"Don't you want to get out of here and live your dream?" he asks.

Austin nods, "Yes. But there has to be another way –"

"Are you going to help me out or not?!"

Austin pulls opens the duct tape. "Where do you want me to start first?"

"Tape his mouth shut."

"You kids won't get away with this!" Austin tapes the Security mouth shut stopping him from saying another word. The boys ties the duct tape around the security guard and his chair, making it hard for him to move.

"I think we did a good job." Gunther says patting Austin on the shoulder.

"We also convicted a crime you moron!" CeCe yells.

"Why are you carrying a pocket knife anyway?" Ally asks.

"It's for self-defense. I was never planning to hurt anybody. That's the furthest thing from my mind. My papa gave it to me to protect myself. Mostly every guy carries one in Chicago." Gunther replies.

"Not every guy. Austin doesn't carry one." Ally tells him.

"Actually Ally, I do carry a pocket knife. We live in Chicago and you can never be too careful." Austin admits.

"Enough of the chit-chat, Gunther do you have your phone?" CeCe asks.

"Of course I have my phone." Gunther replies checking his pockets. "Oh no, It must've fell out my pocket in the bathroom when Austin and I got into a fight."

"Then let's go get it then." CeCe says.

"Wait, one of us has to go check if the bus is still outside. Austin you come with me and CeCe will go with Gunther." Ally explains.

"Who died and made you in charge?" CeCe asks.

"Does it matter? Let's go." Gunther says pulling CeCe away.

"Come on Austin." Ally says running outside.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

"Here it is!" Gunther says picking his phone up. "Oh no…"

"What do you mean oh no?" I ask.

"It's broken." He says showing me his broken in half phone.

"This is fucking great! We have no phones, you and Austin convicted a crime and I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with you!"

Gunther smiles, "You look really cute when you're mad."

I blush taking a deep breath, "Let's just get out of here please. This place reeks of urine." I say walking out the men's bathroom.

"I guess this doesn't call for a make-out section?!" Gunther yells following after me.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

"Great! They left us! What type of idiots leave without realizing we weren't on the bus?" I complain.

"I'm guessing the Melody Makers." Austin nods.

"What are we going to do Austin? I can't be stranded out here. This trip is turning out to be a disaster."

"Let's call them on the pay phone. I got a quarter." He says showing me a quarter.

"Great idea." I say picking up the pay phone.

"So are they answering?"

"No, it keeps ringing and going to Trish's voicemail. Ugh!" I scream slamming the phone down. "Try to call Dez."

"Okay." Austin picks up the phone and puts in quarter. "Come on Dez, pick up! Why isn't he answering?" he says hanging up the phone. "I have no such luck either."

"What can they possibly be doing at a time like this?"

Austin shakes his head, "I don't know Ally. It gets even worst, I don't have any more quarters left."

"Austin I'm so scared. What if something happens to us?" I ask hugging him.

"Everything will be alright Ally. I promise." He says holding me tightly.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"That's strange. I think I felt something vibrate." Dez says taking off his headphones.

"It's probably your phone vibrating Dez. Did you ever think of that?" Trish asks shaking her head. "Wait a second, somebody's missing." Trish says looking around."

"Your right, I haven't seen Austin since before we got back on the bus."

"And you didn't say anything?!" Trish shouts.

"How could I? He was too busy making out with CeCe. They looked so cute and I didn't want to interrupt their special moment together."

"Where was Ally when all this was happening?"

"Oh yeah, she was hiding around some corner with Gunther. Lord knows what they were doing behind there."

"Who cares! Dez, do you even know what this means?"

"No why?"

"We left Austin, Ally, CeCe and Gunther stranded back in Missouri."

"Oops." Dez widen. "Oh my god, what are we going to do?" he asks panicking.

"We have to tell Gary." Trish panics. "Stop the bus!" she screams.

The bus drive makes a complete stop. "What's the problem Trish?" Gary asks.

"We left Austin, Ally, CeCe and Gunther back in Missouri."

"What!" Rocky and Tinka shouts.

"That's impossible, everyone on the bus." Gary says looking around. "Oh, no!" He shouts running up to the bus drives. "Turn this bus around! Four students are missing."

"I can't believe we didn't notice that they weren't on the bus. I'm such a bad best friend." Rocky says.

"Rocky, it's not your fought. We got caught up talking to Ty and Deuce." Tinka says rubbing her back.

"Yes it is. We all should've been paying close attention." Rocky says.

"I feel like a dummy. Now, Gunther and CeCe is stranded. We don't even know if they're still at the place we left them at." Ty says.

"We'll just go back and get them. I'm pretty sure they won't go anywhere." Deuce explains.

"Deuce is right. They are not that crazy to wonder off in the middle of nowhere." Tinka agrees.

* * *

**Back In Missouri**

"There's CeCe and Gunther." Ally says. "Did you fine your phone Gunther?"

"Yes! However, Bozo here broke his phone when he got into a fight earlier." CeCe replies.

Gunther smirks, "Thanks for the introduction darling."

"You're welcome." CeCe says glaring at him.

"This has to be the worst day of my life and I never really had a bad day before." Austin says.

"Yes you did Austin. Remember the cockroach attack at the Olive Pit?" CeCe asks narrowing her eyes at Gunther.

Gunther rolls his eyes, "I'm telling you, girls never let stuff go."

"You want me to let it go? Gunther you embarrassed me! I will never let this go!"

"I told you I was sorry little cookie." He says.

"Don't you ever call me that again! You don't have any rights too." CeCe says.

"Geez, what's up your butt today princess?" Gunther asks.

CeCe turns a deep shade of red.

"Enough guys, we have to figure out a way to get to California before they shoot the video." Ally explains.

"They won't shoot the music video without us, at least not without Austin. He is one of the stars." CeCe explains.

"That's not true. We are all stars here." Austin says in defense.

Gunther snorts with a chuckle, "Try telling Gary that. He gives you and Rocky your own solos all the time, while the rest of us have to beg for one. I'm just as good as you are at singing and dancing. But nobody ever says anything about that." Gunther says walking in the other direction.

"I'll go talk to him." Ally says following Gunther.

"But Ally." Austin didn't get to finish.

"What's up with that? They were never that close before today." CeCe says.

"I don't know."

"Do you think maybe…" CeCe trails off looking at me.

"Ally would never like a guy like Gunther, would she?" he asks me.

"Honestly, I hope not." She replies.

* * *

"Gunther slow down!" Ally shouts.

"Why are you following me?" Gunther asks turning around to look at me.

"Are you crying?" she asks.

"No I'm not." He lies wiping his tears away.

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious? Austin gets whatever he wants. Everybody likes him. He even gets the girl I've been in love with since first grade. Do you even know how that makes me feel?"

"I do. Your right about what you said to him. I've heard you singing before and I definitely seen your dance moves. You're really good at it. But girls like you and you are popular. What more can you ask for."

"Would I be crazy if I told you I rather have CeCe in my life more than anything else?"

"AWWW, you're not crazy. That's so sweet. I sucker for romance." She says. "Wait, why don't we continue like where into each other? That should get her attention, right.

"I don't know if it will work. She feeling Austin."

"What if I told you she's confused about the kiss?"

"What do you mean Ally?

"CeCe said she only kissed Austin because she caught us spying on them."

"So….."

"So… there's still hope for the both of us because CeCe doesn't know how she feels about the kiss."

"That's a start, what should we do?"

"Let's continue the plan we made up earlier. That should get both of their attentions."

"Okay bad girl." Gunther grins. "You got yourself a deal.

* * *

"Boy have they been talking over there for a long time. What do you think they are talking about?" CeCe asks.

"I don't know. I should probably go over there and see what's going on." Austin replies standing up.

"No, leave them. I don't want them to start thinking anything." She says.

"Wait, are they hugging?" Austin asks not believing his eyes

"What!" CeCe shouts looking right at them.

"Hugging is me and Ally thing."

"Hugging is everybody thing Austin." She explain looking over at them again. Gunther and Ally tap kisses each other on the lips. "Then again, that kiss tells me other-wise."

"You think?" Austin says glancing at CeCe.

* * *

"Do you think that freak kiss worked? "Ally asks.

"Well, we definitely got their attention." Gunther smirks.

Ally smiles, "Great, we're making progress."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys love this story. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I will be back next week with a new chapter. Bye lovelies.**


	6. Shattered

Chapter 6: Shattered

**Tinka POV**

"Hey Tinka." Ty says sitting next to me. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not." I reply sobbing. "My brother twin and best friend are missing."

"They're not missing. I'm sure they are still where we left them."

"Rocky is right. How could we be so stupid? I should've been there for Gunther instead of trying to impress you."

"Wait, you've been trying to impress? I've been trying to get your impress you too, which I'm glad I did."

I blush, "Really? I really like you Ty –"

"I really like you too."

"But I don't think Gunther will approve of us dating. You're his best friend and it will only cause a conflict between us. I hate that me and Gunther are growing so far apart from each other."

"I don't think you and I going out is going to be at problem for Gunther, Tinka. It runs deeper than that, trust me."

"Have you seen him these past couple of weeks? He's been out in the daze and it's not like him."

"He's going to kill me later for saying this." Ty murmurs to himself.

"Say what Ty? Spit it out!"

"Gunther's in love."

"With who?"

Ty glances at me, "With one of the girl he stranded with."

"Who, Ally?"

Ty shakes his head.

My eyes widen in shock, "It can't be CeCe right?"

Ty nods.

"But he treats her like shit! How is that a crush?"

"Some guys don't know how to handle their feelings when they like a girl, and that guy is Gunther."

"That's rubbish! He talks to the other girls in school without any problems."

"And those girls are not CeCe." He says. "I should've never told you his secret Tinka. I'm supposed to be his best friend."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since the first grade."

"That's a very long time to have a crush on someone don't you think?"

"Tell me about it. Your girlfriend has a crush on him too."

"CeCe does not. She likes Austin."

"No she doesn't. CeCe likes Gunther. She admitted it to everyone on her date with Austin."

"You were there? Where was I?"

"Yeah I was there with Gunther and Flynn spying on CeCe and Austin date. So were Ally, Dez and Trish. It's not like I wanted to but Gunther was tripping over CeCe."

"What happen that night when CeCe and Austin caught you guys spying on them and how come I didn't know about this?"

"Gunther let cockroach out in the restaurant and that's why the Olive pit got closed down. CeCe was embarrassed, which only caused her to admit her feelings for Gunther. Ever since then, Gunther has been trying really hard to get CeCe attention but now she's seeing Austin."

"She's not seeing Austin. They are only friends. She didn't want to go out with Austin in the first place. Now I know why." All this information had me think about what Rocky said to me earlier today. She knew about this and didn't tell me. Some type of best friend she is. How come nobody tells me what's going on anymore? I'm a part of this Glee Club too.

"Come here Tinka." Ty says throwing his arm around me. "Everything is going to be alright. We'll find them, don't worry." He explains. I lay my head down on his chest praying that Ty is right.

* * *

**Deuce POV**

"Rocky that's the 42th time you've called her and nobody answering." I say.

"I don't care Deuce. I will call her 1,042 more times is I need to. Oh look! It's her voice mail again. CeCe Jones, you better pick up this phone and call me back okay. This isn't funny! I'm sitting here worried about you and you keep ignoring my phone calls. Where the heck are you?!" Rocky yells with tears in her eyes.

"Okay Rocky! That's enough! Giving me the goddamn phone!" I shout taking the phone away from her.

"What's wrong with me Deuce? I'm acting like a total maniac." She says looking over at me. "She might not even have her phone with her."

"Wow Rocky you are so smart. What was the clue when you called her the first 10 times?"

Rocky starts to cry hysterically.

"Oh come on Rocky I didn't mean it like that."

Rocky nods her head, "Yes you did Deuce, and you know what you're right."

"I am?" I asks confusedly.

"Yes you are. I hope everything alright Deuce. I can't afford to lose a best friend. Better yet, I can't afford to lose any of the others either. The Melody Makers are my family and we all have to stick together."

"And we will." I say grabbing her hand gently. After all this time I can't believe I'm still in love with Rocky. She's beautiful, smart and courage's. Look at me! I'm sitting here thinking about another girl, and I'm still seeing Dina. This is very wrong in so many levels. However, I hate to see Rocky cry. It only makes me want to be there for her even more.

"Thanks Deuce for being here for me." Rocky says wiping away the tears.

"No problem Rocks. We will get through this I promise." I say pulling her into a warm embrace.

* * *

**Dez POV**

"I don't get it. Why didn't they get on bus with us when Gary asked us to?" Trish asked.

"Like I told you before Trish. Austin and CeCe were making out and I didn't want to interrupt a special moment." I explain.

"Well you should've you big red idiot! I know I would've." She says pointing to herself.

"See that's the differents between you and I. "You're a rude, self-centered, crazy little person and I'm a caring, lovable, respectful human-bean." I explain to her.

Trish hits me on the head with her rolled up magazine. "How dare you call me crazy? I may be many a lot of things, but I am not crazy."

"Jeez, sorry, calm down." I say rubbing the top of my head.

"When we find them you better not talk to me for the rest of this trip Dez. I mean it." She says.

"Fine!" I shout turning away from her.

"Good!" she shouts looking back towards.

Here I thought we were having a wonderful time together. How can a great day turn out to be a total disaster? I was really starting to like Trish and I'll never understand why. God I hope Austin, Ally, Gunther and CeCe are okay.

* * *

**Back in Missouri**

"Are you guys ready to go or are we going to just stand here like 4 idiots?" Gunther asks CeCe and Austin.

"Fuck you." CeCe replies. She glares at Ally before walking towards the sidewalk.

"What's her problem?" Ally asks.

"I don't know. You guys tell me? How long has this been going on?" Austin asks crossing his arms.

"Oh you mean me and Gunther?" Ally replies laughing.

Gunther laughs also.

"Ally I don't see anything funny about this." Austin says seriously.

"Gunther and I are just talking nothing serious." Ally tells him.

"Well not yet." Gunther says with a smirk.

Ally giggles, "Oh Gunther you are so funny. That's why I like you."

"I don't see anything funny about what he just said." Austin says getting pissed off.

"Now what's your problem? Are you on the rag too?" Gunther asks him.

"There is no problem. I just don't like jerks taking advantage of my friends." Austin replies.

"Hey! No one taking advantage of me Austin. I can take care of myself thank you very much." Ally explains.

"Ally have you been here in the last couple of weeks? It's obvious he still in love with CeCe." Austin says.

"Okay, so what if I am. Who says I can't date other people? You're dating CeCe right?"

"I am not dating CeCe. We shared one kiss and here you guys are making a big fuss about it."

"You're a hypocrite Austin! I share one little kiss with Gunther and your making something little out of nothing. Grow up." Ally taunts.

"I can't believe you just said that? How selfish can you be? Let's think about my feelings for a second." Austin argues.

"Your feelings? It's always about you Austin!" she shouts.

"Tell him bay-bee." Gunther smiles.

"Well you know what? I'm done with this always being about you! I'm done with being your songwriter and I'm done with being your friend! I'm through with you Austin." Ally says marching off.

Austin stares in horror.

"Wow, that Ally Dawson has spunk." Gunther says.

Austin glares at him, "This is your fault." He says walking towards Ally.

"Yeah, Sure! Blame it on Gunther! Everybody else does!" Gunther yells.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

I did everything I could to get over my feelings for Gunther. Now I realize it's a waste of time because I still love him. If I didn't, why does it hurt so much seeing him kiss Ally like that? He could kiss whoever he wants right? At least that's what I thought.

"CeCe you looking lonely over here." Gunther speaks.

I glare at him, "Go away!"

"Not into you tell me what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong? You're what's wrong! I wish I didn't get stranded on this damn road trip with you. You are only making things worst."

"Why do you always do that? I've been nothing but nice to you today. Yeah sure in the past I may have hurt your feelings and treated you like crap but I've been trying to apologize ever since. I'm sorry I hurt you CeCe. I wish I could take everything back but unfortunately I can't."

I shake my head, "I don't care! Just go back to your girlfriend." I says crossing my arms and looking away.

"Fine I will!" he shouts before walking away.

"I hate you Gunther! You're an asshole! Why did you kiss her?!" I yell pushing him.

"Why did you kiss Austin?" Gunther replies.

I didn't answer.

"I rest my case. Now if you excuse me I'm going to see if I can get us a ride out of here." He says walking away from me. "Are you coming?!

I followed him after him.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Ally are you seriously making me chase after you?" Austin asks.

"What part of "I'm through with you" don't you understand? "

"Alright I get it! I'm was a total jerk and I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you."

Austin stares at me confusedly, "You don't?"

"No I don't. Can't you hear?"

"Ally, you never talk like this to anyone before."

"I guess Gunther has that effect on me bay-bee." I say sarcastically.

"Don't let him change you. You're better than this."

"See this is what I'm talking about. You don't get it do you?"

"No I don't. Will you please enlighten me?"

"Gunther hasn't done anything wrong and he's definitely not trying to change me. You put this on yourself and now it's time for me to take charge."

"Ally, I don't want things to be weird between us. I care about you a lot and I can't take you being mad at me right now."

"Why not? You wouldn't talk to me for almost 2 weeks. I had to beg you Austin. Now it's time to feel my pain.

Austin looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his. He look like he wanted to cry but he didn't. "Ally please don't do this."

"Hey guys." CeCe says walking up to us. "Gunther got us a ride to the bus station. Let's go."

* * *

**Gunther POV**

"Everyone this is Chuck." I introduce. "He's kind enough to give us a ride to the bus station in Kansas."

"Howdy." Chuck greets.

"Is this ride going to cost us?" Austin asks.

"I'm giving him $65 dollars for gas." I reply.

"Gunther you don't have to do that." Ally says.

"Yes I do. We have to get out of here before you know…"

"Oh yeah that's right. Let's get going then." Ally says getting inside the truck.

Ally, Austin and CeCe sat in the back seat while I sat in the passenger seat. This was going to be a long trip I could feel it now.

"Everyone put their seat belts on." Chuck says turning on the ignition. "And where off!"

* * *

**A/N: The adventure begins here. I have so many ideas for the next chapter, but I won't tell anybody what they are. By the way, thanks for your reviews I'm really glad everyone likes this story. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and I will be back same time next week. Byes.**


	7. Realization

Chapter 7: Realization

"Wow what happen here?" Ty asks. There were two police cars in front of the station where they left the others.

"Oh my god! I hope CeCe, Gunther, Austin and Ally are alright." Rocky says getting off the bus. Everybody got off the bus following behind Rocky.

"Now Melody Makers, let's not jump to conclusions here. I'm sure they are sitting inside wait for our arrival." Gary explains.

"A teenage boy with European accent threatens me with a knife to my neck." The Security explains to the sheriff.

"He's talking about Gunther." Tinka says in shock.

"His friend tied me up to a chair." He explains. "He even taped my mouth shut."

"He can't be talking about Austin." Trish says shaking her head.

"I know. Austin wouldn't do something like that." Dez said.

"Can you describe how these young men look?" The sheriff asked.

"They both had blond hair. One has blue eyes and the other has brown eyes." He replied. "They also had two girls with them. One with red hair and the other with brown hair."

"Oh my god! It is them." Rocky says.

"This is great! We were only gone for 2 hours and already our friends are convicts running from the cops." Deuce says.

"Rocky and Deuce, you two come with me inside. The rest of you stay out here." Gary says.

"I can't believe Gunther and Austin would do something like this." Ty says.

"I believe it was Gunther that held the knife to the security guard neck not Austin." Trish says.

Tinka snorts, "Like hell! Austin was also a big part of this. He the one that tied up the security guard in the first place."

"Your brother probably force him too, like the manipulative person he is!" Trish shouts.

"How dare you! My brother would never do something like that! Austin not a walk in the park either!" Tinka shouts back.

"Baby calm down." Ty says holding Tinka back. "Everything is going to be alright. We will figure this out."

"Baby! You guys are going out now?" Trish ask getting angry.

"Yes! What is it to you?" Tinka asked not really caring

"Wait, you're going out with him?" Dez asks. "I thought we still had a chance together."

"Why would you think that Dez? We both made it clear that we were nothing more than friends. You even agreed to it." Tinka explains.

"And you believe me?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, and you believe him? Good job Tinka." Trish repeats.

"Sorry Dez, I'm seeing Ty now. I really like him." Tinka admits.

"It's okay. I lost my two best friends and my ex-girlfriend." Dez says trying to hold back the tears.

"Look what you did Tinka, you made him cry." Trish says glaring at her.

"Please Trish! Go jump off a roof or something." Tinka says getting angry.

"Are you going to make me?" Trish asks.

"Try me." Tinka replies.

"Guys stop!" Ty yells. "We lost track of our friends and all you guys could do is argue. Grow up already!"

"He's right, I miss my friends." Tinka says.

"Me too. I never been so worried in my life." Trish says.

"I hope they're okay." Dez says. "I can't even give Austin my pants."

"Guys! They weren't inside, but some lady said they were looking for a ride to California and drove off with some guy with a truck." Rocky explains.

"Are they fucking crazy?" Trish asks.

"That's what I said." Deuce speaks.

"Enough chit-chat! We have to get back on the bus so we could go to California." Gary says.

"But what about the others Mr. Wild?" Dez asks.

Gary sighs, "I will file a missing person report and call their parents as soon as we get to California tomorrow. For now, we will have to wait it out.

"They could be in trouble for all we know. I can't wait to tomorrow. You heard what the security guard said." Tinka complains.

"They're smart kids. I'm sure they will be just fine." Gary says.

"I hope so." Rocky says.

* * *

"Austin can you please move over more?" Ally asks.

"Sure Ally. If I move anymore then I'll fall out the car." Austin replies sarcastically.

"Good! I was counting on that." She replies.

"Okay what is your problem?" he asks Ally.

"I don't have a problem Austin, you do, and apparently you need deodorant as well."

"Ha-ha, ha-ha! Good one Ally." Gunther says laughing.

"That's not funny Gunther and my armpits do not sink Ally." Austin says.

"Will all of you please shut up? I'm trying to sleep here."

"And snore." Gunther says.

"Shut up Gunther. I do not snore." CeCe says.

"Yes you do!" Everyone shouts in the car.

"Don't worry CeCe; your snoring isn't that bad." Austin explains.

"Kiss up." Gunther mumbles.

"I rather be a kiss up then an asshole." Austin tells him.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna need that money for gas." Chuck says.

"How about this, I'll give you half now and the other half when we arrive to are destination." Gunther explains.

"Okay, I'm stopping at the next gas station." Chuck says.

"That's fine." Gunther replies. He takes $35 dollars out of his wallet and pass it over to Chuck.

When they arrived at the gas station Ally kept complaining about using the restroom. "Oh my god! I gotta pee, I gotta pee." Ally says rushing to the bathroom.

"Do you have to announce it to the whole world?" CeCe asks.

"If she's going to the bathroom then I'm going too." Austin says getting out of the car.

"Austin wait –"CeCe says.

"CeCe, I see we managed to get rid of everybody." Gunther smirks. "Now how about that kiss bay-bee?" He asks with a wink.

"How about "no" bay-bee." CeCe replies getting out the car.

"CeCe where are you going?!" Gunther shouts following after her.

"Why are you following me Gunther? Shouldn't you be worried about Ally?"

"This is not about Ally. This is about your problems with me."

"What makes you think I have any problems with you?" she asks continuing to walk.

"Isn't that the reason why you hate me, because of what I did?"

"I don't hate you Gunther."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?"

CeCe stops and turns around to look at him, "It's because I love you. I wish I was back in Chicago and things could go back to the way they were. It's getting harder and harder to breathe around you, and "honestly" I don't want to feel this anymore."

"I love you too. I always have." Gunther says kissing CeCe on the lips.

"Gunther stop!" CeCe says pulling away. "I can't do this, you're seeing Ally now." She says walking away.

"Shit!" Gunther yells.

* * *

"God! I feel so much better." Ally says walking outside of the restroom.

"Hey Ally." Austin says.

"Oh it's you… what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you lately. You're my best friend and I don't want things to become weird between us."

"I guess I forgive you too." She replies moving forward. "Wait where Chuck car?"

"What do you mean?" Austin asks looking around. "His car not here anymore!"

"I can't believe CeCe and Gunther left without us." Ally says getting angry.

"What about us?" CeCe asks.

"If you guys are here then where is Chuck?" Austin asks.

"Wait... what?" Gunther asks quickly looking around. "That fat fuck left with the money I gave him!"

"Okay, everyone calm down. Before we jump to conclusions, let's stand here and think for a second." Ally explains.

"Ally he's gone." Austin says.

"Okay we are so toast. What are we going to do now?" Ally asks.

"I tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna find another ride to the bus station and make our way to California from there." Gunther explains.

"Or we could check into that motel across the street and start fresh tomorrow morning." CeCe says yawning.

"Sounds like a good idea." Austin says. "How much money we have left?"

"How much money do we have left? The only person using money here is me." Gunther tells him.

"I will put in half for a room then." Austin says.

"Oh, I know you will." Gunther replies.

* * *

"There's only 2 beds in this room. I thought CeCe and I would get our own room." Ally says.

"Ally bay-bee, does it look like I'm made of money?" Gunther asks.

"The real question is who's sleeping in bed with who?" Austin asks.

CeCe chuckles, "I got it, how about me and Ally sleep together while Austin and Gunther sleep together."

Gunther turns red, "Absolutely not!"

"I agree. That is so gay." Austin added.

"What's wrong with gay people? Gunther used to act gay all the time." CeCe smirks.

"How dare you try to play me? I am not gay!" Gunther shouts.

"Slow down buzz kill. I was only joking." CeCe says in defends.

"I don't joke about my sexuality." Gunther argues.

"Guys, guys! Can we just pick a bed already?" Austin says.

"You know what? Don't even worry about it. Since CeCe and Gunther want to argue they will sleep in the same bed together." Ally says.

"What!" Gunther and CeCe shouts.

"No, no, no! I am not sleeping with Gunther." CeCe says narrowing her eyes at him.

"Me either. Since CeCe wants to be such a bitch about it." Gunther says. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Good! I rather have the bed to myself anyways." CeCe says claiming in.

"I guess this is goodnight." Austin says laying down on the other bed.

"Are you alright Gunther?" Ally asks.

"I'm fine Ally, just prefect." He replies.

"I know your mad but try to get some sleep okay."

"I will try Ally and thanks for caring."

"No problem, Goodnight Gunther."

"Goodnight Ally."

* * *

**Gunther POV**

I sat by the window thinking about CeCe. It was hard for me to sleep on the floor, at a place like this. Look at her sleeping over there. She looks so peaceful and happy. I like seeing her this way. It lets me know that she's dreaming well.

"Gunther." CeCe calls.

"Yes CeCe?" I answer.

"Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want to come lay down with me? I feel kind of lonely, especially at a place like this."

I was thinking the same thing. "I thought you wanted me to sleep on the floor?"

CeCe sighs, "Gunther I say stupid things that I don't mean. Now can you please come to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I reply laying down on the bed next to her.

"Come closer. I want to feel you against me."

"What?" I ask.

CeCe giggles, "I don't mean it like that Gunther. I wanna cuddle against you like this." She says laying her head down on my chest. "I feel better now."

"Yeah, me too." I say getting nervous.

"Gunther is it me or did your heart rate just go up?"

"No I think it's your heart rate." I lie.

"No it's not, but okay." CeCe says quickly kissing me before falling asleep. I swear girls are confusing.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Ally, are you asleep?" Austin asks.

"Well I was." I reply turning around to look at him. "What's wrong Austin?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I feel like this whole trip is my fault."

"No, why would you say something like that? It's not your fault. It was the bus driver fault for leaving us before checking to see if everybody was on."

"Yeah I guess. Ally what would you do if you just found out you had feelings for someone and you can't stop thinking about them?"

"I seriously don't know. I don't even know how to talk to the guy I like now." I admit by mistake.

Austin face turn into a frown, "Oh! This guy wouldn't be Gunther by any chance would it?"

I can't believe I'm about to say this. "No it's not."

"Then who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're best friends aren't we?"

"Yes we are. I just feel like…"

"Feel like what?"

"I feel like he won't like me the same way I like him."

"Think again, I think he already does." Austin says kissing me passionately.

"I wasn't expecting that." I say pulling away.

"Yeah, well I've been dying to do that." Austin says. "Would you like to continue?" He asks.

"Yeah, that sound like a great idea." I reply.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late with the update but I've been busy. Thanks for reading and I will try to update sometime early next week. Please review, later.**


	8. Better

Chapter 8: Better

"Good morning Ally." Austin smile.

"MM" Ally moans out. "Good morning." she replies.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well and you?"

"Great! That's only because I'm with you."

"AWW, Austin." Ally says giving him a kiss.

CeCe clears her throat. "Well! Look at what we have here." Gunther says.

"Oh my god!" Ally shouts in surprise. She pushes Austin off the bed by mistake. "We totally forgot you guys were here."

CeCe smirks, "We can see that."

"Thanks a lot Ally." Austin says getting up from the floor.

"Sorry Austin." She says.

"Do you want us to give you guys some more alone time?" Gunther asks.

"No, it's fine." Austin reply. "What is our next move?"

"Gunther and I were about to go get some breakfast. You two are more than welcome to join us if you guys want." CeCe replies.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I hope they have pancakes." Austin tells her. "Are you coming Ally?"

"Yeah, give me a second to brush my teeth." Ally says getting out of bed.

* * *

"The next bus station is only 45 minutes away from here." Gunther says.

"How are we going to get there?" Austin asks.

"I don't know. I really don't want to spend any more money because we may need it for emergencies." Gunther explains.

"Ally and I have money also. We really wanted to spend it on shopping but this is more important." CeCe says.

"I don't get it. Why don't we save the trouble and call our parents to come pick us up?" Ally asks.

"No!" They shout.

"You don't get it Ally. This could be our big chance to become stars." CeCe explains.

"Yeah! We don't want our parents to come and recue us like they always do." Austin says.

"I have to agree with Austin and Cece. We might as well keep going to California." Gunther says.

"What if we get lost again or even worst, get hurt?" Ally asks.

"Don't worry. Gunther will protect you." Gunther smirks.

CeCe snorts, "Yeah right, like that's going to help."

"Gunther will protect you too, bay-bee." He says winking at CeCe.

"Guys, I really want to get out of here. Why don't we rent a car?" Austin suggests.

"Cars are too expensive." Gunther says.

"Not if we find one in our price range." He says.

"Now that I think about it. That could work." Gunther agrees.

"Only thing is, how are we going to get this car?" Ally asks.

"I saw a car rental down the street yesterday." Austin replies.

"And you didn't say anything? CeCe asks.

"I totally forgot. Sorry about that. It just came to mind." He replies.

"Then it's settled. We'll take a car instead of a bus, and then we'll make it to Hollywood in no time." Gunther explains.

"Question, who's driving?" CeCe asks.

"Me of course." Gunther grins.

"Do you have to always be in charge? Let somebody else take over for once." She explains.

"You mean somebody like you? Gladly, Cece you're in charge now." He says.

CeCe chuckles, "No Gunther I didn't mean me. I'd meant somebody like Austin or Ally."

"No, I'd rather let Gunther take this one." Austin comments.

"I agree. He's the only one that knows what he doing here. Besides, it's great that we're all working as a team." Ally explains.

"Gunther driving then?" CeCe asks.

"That'd is what I said the first time." Gunther replies sarcastically.

"Gunther will drive half of the trip and Austin will drive the rest of the way." Ally says.

"Ally, I just got my license couple of months ago." Austin says. "You when with me to take my driver's test remember?"

"How can I forget that? I thought we were going to die." Ally says.

"I wasn't that bad. Plus, I passed my drivers test." He says.

"Good! This is your chance to prove to us how good of a driver you are." Gunther says.

"Can we go now? I want to be in Hollywood by tomorrow." CeCe asks.

"Yes we can go CeCe." Gunther replies.

* * *

"At least I can say I got some sleep." Tinka says inside the lobby of the hotel.

"Good for you Tinka. Unlike you I didn't get any sleep." Rocky says.

"That's you problem that you didn't get any beauty rest. I slept like a baby." She replies.

"How can I sleep when our friends are still gone Tinka?! Do you even care?" Rocky asks pulling on her shirt.

"Get of me Rocky. You're messing up my outfit and you need a breath mint." Tinka says yanking from her grip.

Rocky quickly checks her breath, "For your information "Tinka" my breath does not stink and I brushed my teeth this morning."

"Whatever you say Rocky. It's obvious that tooth paste wasn't good enough. Try arm and hammer next time." Tinka says giggling.

Rocky wanted to strangle her but she had other things on her mind like her best friend CeCe. "What are you think about Rocky?" Deuce asks.

"I'm worry about her." she replies.

"Worried about whom? Oh! You're talking about CeCe?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure their fine. They're probably on their way California now."

"Don't be too sure Deuce. For all we know they could've been kidnapped by some crazy person or some masked killer. Even worst! What if they were eating alive by a pack of wolves or something?" Rocky asks pulling on his collar.

"Rocky relax! You're killing me here!" Deuce shouts.

"Sorry Deucey. I got carried away."

Deuce smiles, "You just called me Deucey?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to call you that."

"No it's fine. I kind of like you calling me Deucey."

"You do?" she blushes. "How would Dina feel about that?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talk to her in almost a week."

"That's not good. You should probably give her a call and see if she's okay." Rocky said turning away from him.

"I already try that and no answer."

"Did you try texting?"

"Rocky, look at me." Deuce says turning her around. "I don't know if you're trying to avoid the question but I can't hide my feelings from you any longer. I want to be with you Rocky and I'm hoping that's okay with you?"

Rocky smiles and nods.

"Good." He says kissing her. "By the way, you watch to many scary movies."

* * *

"Dez! Will you please stop pacing back and forth?" Trish asks.

"I can't! Ever since I had that epiphany, I can't stop thinking that maybe Austin is close by." Dez replies

"No that's just you acting crazy! You nutty-nut ball."

"I'm serious Trish, and I'm definitely not going crazy."

"Okay, maybe they are close by. But what's to say if we will find them or not?"

"I don't know." Dez replies sitting down. "Maybe I am going crazy."

"Dez?"

"Uh?"

"You're not crazy okay. They probably are close by. Still, there nothing we could do about it. I'd checked Ally and Austin suitcases and they have their wallets with them. So everything is fine, I'm sure."

"Why are you being so nice to be all of a sudden?"

Trish sighs, "Because you need a friend right now and it has to be me yours truly."

"Thanks for being my friend." He says quickly glancing at her.

"No problem." She replies, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They both blush.

* * *

"Thanks for the romantic night Ty." Tinka says smiling.

"Anytime." Ty says wrapping his arms around her waist. "You deserve every bit of my sweet loving." He says leaving trails of kisses down her neck.

Tinka giggles, "Ty, stop it! People will start to stare."

"So what let them stare." He says making out with her in the lobby.

"Ty and Tinka!" Gary calls. "Please keep it rated PG. We are in as hotel lobby.

"Sorry Gary." Tinka says.

"I can't wait to get to Hollywood. I hope they have a hot tub just like the one at this hotel."

"Oh Ty, you are insane."

"Don't I know it." He smirks.

* * *

"Okay, so we got the car?" CeCe asks.

"Check!"

"A map?"

"Check!"

"Money for gas?"

"Check!"

"Food?"

"Check!"

"I'd especially bought cookies for you. My little cookie." Gunther says grinning at her.

"Gunther, don't call me that. You haven't earned privilege yet."

"That's a start. Especially since you're sitting in the passage seat next to me." Gunther says.

CeCe narrows her eyes at him and smirks. "Just shut up and drive already."

"As you wish bay-bee."

"Yes let's get this show on the road!" Ally shouts in excitement.

"Boy Ally, you sure are excited." Austin says.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything is starting to head in the right direction for us." She explains.

"When you say us, do you mean me and you?"

Ally turns a deep shade of pink, "I was talking about the trip to California."

"Wow this is awkward."

"Although, maybe things are starting to look good between me and you. Let's not beat around the bush just yet."

"You say that now, but I know you want me Ally Dawson." Austin says.

Ally snorts, "Oh yeah? Well I know you want me too."

"I do want you. I have nothing to hide. I'm waiting for the day when you agree to be Mrs. Austin Moon."

"Stop Austin. You're making me blush and I'm not used to that."

"Well get used to it. Because I'll be doing that a lot of it."

"You wish!" Ally laughs.

"CeCe?" Gunther specks.

"Yes Gunther?" CeCe replies.

"When we get to California, maybe you like to join me for a dinner or desert?"

CeCe grins, "Gunther Hessenheffer, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess." He chuckles. "So it that a yes, no or maybe?"

"Yes Gunther. I would love to go out on a date with you."

A big smile appears on his face. "Great! That's a start."

"Yeah, for you it is."

I'm glad you're here with me." he says taking her hand.

"Me too. I'm also happy I got to know the real Gunther."

Gunther blushes for the first time.

"OMG! Is that a Carnival?" Ally asks.

"Where?" CeCe asks looking out the window. "Gunther, stop the car. I want to go to the Carnival."

"But CeCe, we really need to get to the California." Gunther says.

"He's right. We can't waste any more time." Austin says.

"Please Gunther? It will only be for an hour I'd promise. Think of this as our first date." CeCe explains.

"Yeah!" Ally shouts. "That goes for you too Austin."

"I guess we could go for just a hour. What you think Gunther?" Austin asks.

Gunther sighs, "Alright! But just one hour and that's it.

"Yes! CeCe and Ally screams. "Thank you so much Gunther." CeCe says kissing him on the cheek.

Gunther makes a huge U-turn heading straight for the Carnival.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger, but I have my reasons. By the way, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the last chapter. Leave me a review and I will update same time next week. Bye.**


	9. Carnivals Are Full Of Surprises

Chapter 9: Carnivals Are Full Of Surprises

"Remember, we have to be out of here in an hour. Got it?" Gunther explains.

"We got it Gunther." Austin replies.

"So…are we splitting up or what?" Ally asks.

"Of course we're splitting up. You go with Austin and I'll go with Gunther. Enjoy your date." CeCe replies. She pulls Gunther in the opposite direction going towards the bumper cars.

"CeCe slow down!" Gunther chuckles.

"Can't, we only have an hour to spear." She explains.

Gunther stops in track, "Alright, 2 hours, and that's my finally word."

"Thank you so much Gunther." She says, quickly kissing him on the lips. "Now come on."

"Hi, how many tickets do we give you for the bumper cars?" Gunther asks.

"That will be 3 tickets each." The operator replies.

Gunther passes him 6 tickets.

"I call dibs on the orange bumper car!" CeCe shouts.

"I call the blue one." Gunther says hoping in.

"You're going down, Gunther Hessenheffer!"

"Oh I see. Now we're shouting out people government? Okay Cecelia Amanda Jones, let us rock!" He shouts, putting on his seat belt.

"No you did not just call me by my first name?!"

"I think I just did." He replies with a smug looking on his face.

As the buzzer rings for the bumper cars to go, CeCe automatically hits Gunther car with her bumper car.

"That's not fair CeCe! You cheated!" he yells.

"Too bad, sucker! You can't catch me, Na, Na-Na, Na-Na, Na!"

"We'll see about that." He says chasing her. Gunther was right on CeCe tail when another car hit him. CeCe laughs while pointing at Gunther and makes a U-turn.

"AWWW, what's the matter bay-bee? Lost control of your bumper car? Well that's too bad! Ha-ha!"

"CeCe! When I catch you it won't be pretty."

CeCe snorts, "Then keep dreaming blonde, because you'll never catch me." she says driving off.

Gunther pushed his foot down on the pedal and chases after her. "You guys better move it because I'm coming through." He says bursting through two other bumper cars. He was right on CeCe tail again. "Hello Bay-bee!"

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!"

"We'll see about that." He says moving faster. Finally Gunther hits CeCe with his bumper cart and she runs into a wall.

"Ouch! That was not fair Gunther!"

"Too bad, sucker! I caught you fair and square. You snooze you lose!" He smirks.

CeCe pokes out her bottom lip and crosses her arms together. "I demand a rematch!"

"No rematch. Let's go find something else to do." He says helping her up.

"Okay. But, I want one of those stuffed animals you win at one of the game stands."

"If it will get you out of here, then yes I will win you a stuff animal."

"Good. You may just win you another kiss today too."

"Trust me, I'm counting on it."

* * *

"What do you want to do next Ally?" Austin asks.

"Oh look, a Ferris wheel. Let's go on it." Ally says.

"I don't want to go on that one. It's kind of boring."

"Austin, please, for me. It's my favorite ride."

Austin rolls his eyes, "Alright, but after this I'm picking out the ride next."

"Fine by me. Now let's go." Ally says pulling him toward the fairest wheel.

Austin and Ally take their seat in the cart, waiting patiently for the ride to start. "I'm so excited Austin. Thanks for coming on this ride with me."

"It's no problem." Austin says shaking. Austin jumps in surprise when the ride started to begin. "What was that!" he shouts.

"The ride starting! This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, fun." Austin chuckles weakly. Deep down inside he wanted to cry because he hated the Ferris wheel.

"Isn't this great Austin?" she asks, while leaning down on him. "Austin you're shaking!"

Austin eyes were closed, "I'll be fine Ally. This ride should be over in no time."

"Why didn't you tell me you were terrified of Ferris wheels?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you."

"AWWW baby. You can never disappoint me."

Austin chuckle nervously, "I wish you could've told me that before we got on."

"Well I didn't know you were scare of heights."

"I'm not scared of heights. I'm scare of Ferris wheels. This thing can breakdown at any time and we could be stuck up here. Or even worst, we could tumble over."

"So what you're saying is you wouldn't have a problem facing your fear, as long as it makes me happy."

"Yeah I guess. Sound crazy huh?"

"That is definitely crazy. But really brave of you. Plus, it only makes me want you more." She says kissing him passionately. The made out for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

"Thanks Gunther. I love my stuffed unicorn." CeCe says.

"Anything for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer." Gunther says with a lopsided smirk on his face.

"You lucky I'm in a good mood. Any other day I would've hit you upside the head with this stuffed animal. So let's just say you earn your keep." CeCe explains before kissing him on the lips. After kissing, Gunther says the unthinkable.

"I love you CeCe." he admit.

"What?" she asks in surprise.

"I said I love you. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me at all. It was really forward."

"Yes it was. I don't know if you feel the same way about me still or if this is going to change anything, but I know I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore."

CeCe eyes start to tear up, "I always dream of this happening. Although, I never thought it would come true like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too."

"I guess I manage to make you my girlfriend after all." He says.

CeCe giggles, "Yes you did."

"Hey guy." Ally greets.

"Hey Austin and Ally." CeCe waves.

"You guys having fun?" Gunther asks.

"Yes we are. What about you too." Austin replies.

"We're having a blast. I'm glad we came." Gunther says.

"Me too." Austin agrees.

"Oh, you won a Unicorn." Ally says talking to CeCe. "It's so cute."

"Actually, Gunther won it for me. Well my boyfriend won it for me." CeCe says, correcting herself.

"You guys are going out now? What a coincidence, Austin and I are going out now too." Ally says.

"Wow, I guess it was a good idea coming here." CeCe smiles.

"I'm hungry guys." Austin says.

"So am I." Gunther adds.

"There's a buffet and concert starting in 20 minutes. Why don't go there?" CeCe suggests.

"That sounds awesome. Great idea CeCe." Austin says.

"They're also having a singing contest. The winner gets $500 dollars." Gunther says nodding.

Austin smiles in glee, "I have to enter that contest and win the grand prize money.

"Oh good." Gunther sighs in relief. "I thought CeCe and I would have to force you into entering in the contest."

"You guys were planning this?" he asks.

"Only because we could use the extra money." CeCe explains.

"Your right, I'm going to win us that grand prize money, and by the end of the show everybody will know who Austin Moon is." Austin explains.

"I'll join you." Ally speaks.

"What!" They all stare at Ally.

"You sure about this Ally? Stage fright is your biggest fear." Austin asks.

"I'm sure. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love." Ally explains.

"AWWW." CeCe says leaning her head on Gunther chest.

Austin grins, "Okay let's do this."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Austin and Ally!" The announcer yells.

Austin and Ally walk up on stage getting ready to sing. "You ready for this Ally?" Austin asks.

Ally takes a deep breath, "I'm ready Austin."

"Woo! Go Austin and Ally!" CeCe yells.

_Don't Look Down by Austin & Ally_

_**Both**__  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

_Don't look down, down, down, down!  
_Don't look down, down, down, down!  
Don't look down, down, down, down!  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

_**Austin**__  
_It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

_**Ally**__  
_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back  
There's no turning back

**Both**_  
_No turning back

_**Ally**__  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge

_**Austin**__  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_**Ally**__  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

_**Both**__  
_Don't look down, down, down, down!  
(**Ally:** Down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down_!_

_Don't look down, down, down, down!  
_(**Austin:** Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

When Austin and Ally finally finished up their song, the whole crowd cheered and clapped for them in excitement, including CeCe and Gunther.

"I think we found are winners ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for Austin and Ally!"

Everyone cheers again.

"You were awesome Ally. The best." Austin says kissing her.

"So were you." She smiles.

"You guys were great." CeCe says hugging Ally and Austin.

"You guys preform pretty good together. It was almost like me and CeCe when we dance together. Who am I kidding, you guys were amazing." Gunther explains.

"Thanks Gunther." Ally says giving him a hug.

Gunther and Austin fist pumping. "What up!"

"Wait, I thought only you and Dez did that?" Ally asks.

"I thought so too." CeCe says.

"When Gunther and I were friends we would do it also." Austin explains.

"AWWW!" the girls moan.

"Hey, it's not that serious okay. It's just fist pumping." Gunther says.

"Yeah, you guys are making nothing out of something." Austin adds.

"We're only doing it because you guys are friends again." CeCe says.

"It makes us happy to see you guys get along like this." Ally says.

"I guess it is unusual of us to act this way." Gunther says.

"Very unusual." Austin agrees.

"Wait; weren't we supposed to leave like 3 hours ago?" Ally asks, looking down at her watch.

"Your right, we have to go." Gunther says.

"We're right behind you Gunther." Austin says.

* * *

"We all agree that there will be no more stopping except for gas, food and bathroom breaks right?" Gunther asks.

"Yes baby. Can you drive now?" CeCe asks.

"I'm going my little cookie." He replies.

"And there he goes. Showing off." She says.

"Oh CeCe, you know you love him." Ally says.

"I do love him." She admits.

"And I love her." Gunther says taking CeCe hand.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm happy for you guys." Austin says.

"Thanks bro." Gunther says starting the car and driving off.

"Oh my god! Gunther, look out!" CeCe shouts.

Gunther hits a guy in the middle of the street. "What the fuck! Where the hell did he come from?" Gunther asks.

"Gunther I can't believe you just hit some guy with your car!" Ally shouts.

"It was a mistake Ally! It's obvious that I didn't see him!" Gunther shouts.

"Alright, everybody relax. I'm going outside to check if that guys alright." Austin says getting out the car.

"I'm going with you." CeCe says getting out as well.

"I might as well go too." Ally says getting out.

Gunther sighs before getting out the car also.

"Who is he?" CeCe asks.

"I don't know. I can't see his face." Austin says.

"How about you turn him over genius." Gunther says.

"Alright I'm going." Austin says leaning down next to the guy and turning him over."

"Oh my god, is that?!"

"It is" Ally says, finishing CeCe sentence.

"Gunther! You hit Chad Dylan Cooper!" CeCe shouts.

* * *

**A/N: I bet nobody was expecting that last part. This is a crossover story after all. By the way, thanks for the reviews, love them as always. Now please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I will update next week.**


	10. Seeing Blond

Chapter 10: Seeing Blond

_Previous Chapter_

_"Who is he?" CeCe asks._

_"I don't know. I can't see his face." Austin says._

_"How about, you turn him over genius." Gunther says._

_"Alright I'm going." Austin says leaning down next to the guy and turning him over."_

_"Oh my god, is that?!"_

_"It is" Ally says, finishing CeCe sentence._

_"Gunther! You hit Chad Dylan Cooper!" CeCe shouts._

_End…._

* * *

"I can't believe you hit Chad Dylan Cooper with your car." Ally says.

"How was I supposed to know that this guy is Chad Dylan Cooper? What was he doing walking in the middle of the street anyways?" Gunther asks.

"I don't know dude. But you better check to see if he's alive." Austin replies.

"Why do I have to do it?" Gunther asks.

"Geez, I don't know. Maybe it's because you hit him with the car! I can always give him mouth to mouth instead." CeCe replies, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! Why do you get to give him mouth to mouth?" Ally asks.

"Because I called it first." CeCe replies, glaring at her.

"I think it should be me. I'm the one that knows CPR here. So I definitely should do it." Ally explains.

"A! Either of you are putting your lips on Chad Dylan Cooper!" Gunther shouts.

"Exactly! And FYI Ally, we don't use CPR when somebody gets hit by a car." Austin explains.

"I know." Ally mumbles.

"It was worth the try." CeCe mumbles to herself.

"OH!" Chad moans out in pain.

"He's alive!" CeCe yells.

"Quick, somebody help him up." Ally says.

Austin and Gunther carry Chad to the car and put him down in the back seat.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Gunther asks Austin.

"That's the right thing for us to do, even though he might press charges on us." Austin replies.

Gunther sighs, "Fuck my life."

"Gunther! Ally and I are going to sit in the back seat with Chad, so he won't freak out too much when he wakes up." CeCe explains.

"But little cookie, I wanted you to sit in the front with me." Gunther whines.

"I know and I will. As soon as we get Chad to the hospital." She explains.

"Whatever you say darling." Gunther says, putting on a fake smile.

"Can you believe them? One minute they're on us and the next minute they're on this celebrity guy like some hot tamale." Austin whispers.

"Please don't remind me." Gunther says, starting the car.

* * *

"Yes Officer Jones. I know I should have called you sooner. But I assure you that CeCe is on her way to meet us, along with the rest them. Uh-huh, I will call you back when they get here." Gary explains.

"I knew you should have of called their parents sooner Mr. Wild." Rocky says.

"They're furious aren't they?" Deuce asks.

"Yes they are. As a matter of fact, Officer Jones is on her way here now." Gary replies.

"That means she won't get here into tomorrow." Rocky says.

"They need to be here by tomorrow or else I'm in a heap of trouble." Gary says.

"Don't worry Gary, they will get here." Tinka says.

"They better get here. I just saw two music producers asking for Austin Moon." Ty explains.

"Really? Where are they? I am his manager." Trish asks.

"Even if you do talk to them, wouldn't they want to meet Austin Moon himself?" Dez asks.

"Good point Dez." Rocky says. "We need a plan."

* * *

"Oh! Where am I? Who are you people?" Chad asks, looking back and forth at CeCe and Ally.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm CeCe Jones." she says shaking his hand

"And I'm Ally Dawson. By the way, I loved your show Mackenzie Fall's. I don't even know why they cancelled it? You're such an amazing actor and that was such an awesome show. "Ally says, talking really fast.

"Ally, your scaring him." CeCe says with a grin on her face.

"What happen to me? Why do I feel like I was hit by a car?" Chad asks, writhing in pain.

"Well….my boyfriend accidently hit you with his car. But don't worry, where taking you to the nearest hospital right now." CeCe explains.

"No! Don't take me to the hospital." Chad says.

"Why not?" Ally asks.

"I needed to get back to California." He replies.

"What a coincidence, so do we." Ally says, smiling at him.

"If you needed to get back to California then why are you roaming around the streets like some sane lunatic?" Gunther asks.

"It's a long story. But somebody robbed me for my wallet, my phone and my car. I was practically left for dead." Chad explains.

"Dude, you had just about a bad they as we did." Austin says.

"You guys did? What happen?" Chad asks.

"We were supposed to go to Hollywood for a music video were shooting, but our bus left without us." Austin explains.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Melody Makers by any chance would you?" Chad asks.

"Yes! How did you know?" CeCe asks.

"I recognize the blond guy in the front seat. He was on the poster. Now that I think about it, pretty much all of you were on the poster." He explains.

"How do you know about us?" Gunther asks.

"I'm basically going to be working with you guy. Plus, we're looking for new talent." Chad explains.

"That is so awesome." Ally says, daydreaming.

"Yeah it really is." CeCe says daydreaming as well.

"Girls, I'm a normal guy just like these too." He says, talking about Austin and Gunther.

"No you're not. You're Chad Dylan Cooper." Ally says giggling.

"Who am I kidding? Yeah I am Chad Dylan Cooper." He says with a grin on his face.

"You really are. By the way, can you sign my shirt?" CeCe asks.

"Sure you got a pen?"

"No, let me ask my boyfriend. Gunther do you have a pen?" CeCe asks.

"No CeCe, does it look like I have a pen?" Gunther replies.

"Okay, geez! You don't have to be all nasty about it." She says rolling her eyes.

"So let me get this straight. Gunther your boyfriend and Ally, the other blond guy is your boyfriend?" Chad asks.

"Yup!" they reply.

"Wow, you girls must really love blonds." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah we do." Ally says.

"Especially blonds with sparkly blue eyes and gorgeous smiles." CeCe says.

"That it! Gunther yells, stopping the car in the middle of the road.

Austin bumps his head, "Ouch! Have you ever heard of the meaning driving control?"

Gunther gets out of the car and takes CeCe out of the backseat. "Gunther! What are you doing?!" she shouts.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gunther says opening the car door. "Austin, switch seats with CeCe."

"Fine by me." Austin says, getting up from the passenger seat and sitting in the back..

"Wow, and here I thought I was the jealous type." Chad says.

"I am not getting in the car." CeCe says, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes you are." Gunther says, picking her up.

"Unhand me you sparkling idiot!" She yells.

"How long have they been dating?" Chad asks Ally and Austin.

"I say about 5 hours." Ally replies.

"We've been dating for that long? I thought it was longer than that." Austin asks.

"No Austin, it's only been 5 hours." Ally explains.

"Wait, you guys only been dating for 5 hours too?" he asks.

They nod in reply.

"Wow, I thought me and Sonny had it bad."

"Oh my god, you and Sonny are back together?! I love Channy. You guys are like my OTP." Ally says.

"No, we are not back together, even though I wish we were." Chad replies, sadly.

"AWWW." Ally says, getting closer to him.

"Ally, stop scaring the poor guy! So Chad, have you heard my music yet?" Austin asks, with a smile on his face."

"Let me guess, your Austin Moon?" Chad asks.

"Yes, that will be me." he replies.

"You are very talented. All of you are. The way you guys sing and dance together makes me wish I could dance and sing like that." Chad explains. "Except for you, How come I didn't see you preform?" He asks, talking about Ally.

"I have stage fright." Ally says, nervously.

"Well, at least you did have stage fright. Ally and I won the grand prize money at the carnival we were at. She also my partner and song writer." Austin explains.

"That's cool. You must be a really good song writer Ally." Chad smirks.

"What! I don't like to brag, but I know a little something, something about music." Ally chuckles.

"That's awesome." Chad says.

"I have nothing else to say to you Gunther!" CeCe shouts, sitting down in the passenger seat and slamming the door behind her.

"Find, then don't!" Gunther shouts, sitting down in the driver seat.

"I won't !" She yells.

"Fine! Gunther yells.

"Fine!" CeCe yells.

"Good!"

"Good!" she yells back.

"So are we good?" Gunther asks, looking over at CeCe.

"Oh! We are so good." CeCe says throwing on her seatbelt.

"Wow! There is a couple out there that's a lot like me and Sonny." Chad says.

"And we're looking at them." Ally says.

"Definitely." Austin agrees.

* * *

"Gary, where your lead, Austin Moon? I would like to me him."

"Neil Harper, how are you?" Gary asks, trying to avoid the question.

"I'm fine Gary. But where is Austin Moon? I haven't seen him." Neil asks.

"Well I –"

"He's on his way here." Rocky says.

"On his way here from where?" he asks.

"You see Mr. Harper, Austin thought it would be nice for him and a couple of other Glee club members to meet us all here." Trish says.

"No he didn't. We left them accidently back in Missouri." Dez blurt out.

"What!" Neil screams.

"Wait, before you jump to conclusions, everything has been taking care of and I assure you that they are on their way here now." Gary explains.

"They better be here Gary or else the music video is off." Neil says, walking away.

Gary sighs.

"Thanks a lot Dez." Trish says.

"Does that mouth of yours have a turn off button?" Rocky asks, before walking away.

"This is my entire fault." Dez mumbles.  
"No it's not, Dez. It's my fault. Let's just pray that they will show up soon." Gary says, patting him on the shoulder.

Dez sighs, "I hope so."

* * *

"So have you talked to Sonny in the last 4 years?" Ally asks.

"We talk once every 3 months. It hasn't been the same since we broke up." Chad says. "You know what? Your name is kind of similar to her real name Allison. You even remind me of her in some ways."

Austin chuckle, "Ally reminds you of Sonny? That's something I never heard before."

Ally glares at Austin, "Be quiet Austin!"

"Being here with all you guys make me think about her more." Chad says, sniffling.

"Dude, are you crying? That's gross." Austin asks.

"I am not crying. I just happen to have something in my eyes." Chad says, wiping his eyes.

"It's okay to cry Chad. We all do." Ally says.

"Especially Gunther." CeCe speaks.

Gunther glares at her, "I do not cry, Cecelia!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Save it for somebody who cares." CeCe says, waving him off.

"I don't cry either. Crying is for babies and I am not a baby." Austin says.

Ally chuckles "Oh yeah! Does fairest wheel ring a bell by any chance?"

"I did not cry on the fairest wheel Ally. Those things are very, very unsafe and somebody could've died." Austin explains.

"I wish I could say that about your fear of umbrellas." She blurt out.

"Ally, nobody was supposed to know that!" Austin whines.

Chad laughs, "So wait, you have a fear of umbrellas? Are you like an alien or something?"

"No! And I do not have a fear of umbrellas. She is making that up." Austin replies.

"No I wasn't. You used to have a fear of umbrellas." Ally says.

"That is pretty sad man." Chad says, shaking his head.

"It was a long time ago." Austin says, crossing his arms to his chest.

"It's okay, we all have fears." Chad says. "Everyone over you fears now and that's all that matter, right?"

"Yeah, whatever!" They all reply.

"I'm guessing this conversation over." Chad says.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I will update this next chapter sometime this week. Any' who, thanks for the reviews and I hoping to see more of them. Ciao**


	11. Who's Afraid of the Dark? Part 1

Chapter 11: Who's Afraid of the Dark? Part 1

**A/N: I wanted to say I'm sorry for the lateness. Something came up and I hope this chapter make****s up for it.**

* * *

"Guys, I wanted to say thank you. If it wasn't for you guys running me over with your car, I probably would've never found my way home." Chad explains.

"No problem Chaz." Ally says.

Chad glance at her "My name is Chad. Not Chaz or Chady, nor am I any name that ends with Y or Z. Just call me Chad."

"It's whatever you say Chady!" Ally giggles.

Chad sighs and rolled his eyes.

"You are reading the map wrong CeCe! Are you sure we're supposed to make a turn on route 16?" Gunther asks.

"Gunther I'm sure. Look at the map." CeCe says, showing him the map.

"CeCe, this is a deserted road! We when the wrong way!" He shouts

"Oops! I guess I did read the map wrong." CeCe says.

"But if we're not on route 16, where are we then?" Austin asks.

_Pop! _"AHH!" Ally, CeCe and Chad scream.

"What was that?" Ally asks.

"Calm down! Is just a flat tire." Gunther says.

"Why are you so calm about this?" CeCe asks.

"Because my little cookie, there's a spear tire in the back. Not only do I have a good sense of fashion, I also have common sense." Gunther grins.

"I hope the common sense of yours comes with a handy man." Chad says.

"I'm on it." Gunther says getting out the car.

"Do you need any help Gunther? It is pretty dark out here?" Austin asks.

"Yes, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Gunther replies, opening up the trunk.

"Howl!"

"What the heck was that?" Gunther asks, with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but it sure didn't sound too good." Austin replies.

Chad sticks his head out the window. "That my friends were the sound of coyotes. So you two better hurry up before the both of you get bitten in the hiney."

Austin and Gunther glance at each other. "Coyotes! Hiney! AHH!" They scream running back inside the car.

"What happen?" Ally asks.

"There's coyotes out there." Austin replies.

"You guys have to fix the flat tire. How else are we going to get out of here?" she asks.

"Ally, I understand you want to get out of here, and believe me I want to get out of here too. But it is dark out, theirs coyotes out there and I am not getting the only clothes that I'm wearing ripped to shreds!" Gunther shouts.

"What happen to _don't worry, Gunther will protected you?_" CeCe snorts. "You'll protect me, my ass."

"Little cookie, do I need to remind you that you brought us here in the first place?" Gunther asks.

"He has a point." Chad nods.

"Oh honey. Do I need to remind you that you're the one driving, and you should have never left me with the map in the first place!" she starts to shout.

"She also has a point." Chad says.

"Well excuse me! Maybe next time I won't then." Gunther says.

"Fine!" CeCe shouts.

"Fine!" Gunther shouts back.

"Will you two stop it?!" Austin shouts. "We're in the middle of nowhere and all you guys want to do is argue."

"He's right. CeCe says.

"I guess CeCe and I got a little out of hand today." Gunther says.

"Now that we got that situated. Can you get back outside and fix that flat tire?" Chad asks.

"The boys are right Chad. It's too dangerous. We might as well stick it out into the morning." Ally explains.

"I am not sleeping in a car "out" in the middle of nowhere." CeCe says.

"What do you suggest we do your highness?" Ally asks.

"Geez, I don't know. Like fine a more suitable place for us to sleep tonight." She replies.

"I'm with red on this one. I cannot sleep in the back seat with two other people." Chad explains.

"Where else are we going to sleep Chad?" Gunther asks.

"There's an abandon old farm house up the road. At least, that's what I think is." Austin explains.

"It does look abandon." Gunther agrees.

"And scary." Ally says.

"It's either that or we stay in the car." Austin says.

"I rather stay in the car." She says.

"I rather sleep in an abandon old house, then to be eaten alive by some wild coyotes." CeCe explains.

"We're sleeping in a farm house then." Gunther says, starting the car.

"Gunther, why are you turning on the car with a flat tire?" Ally asks.

"He's only driving up the street." Austin says.

"Thank you Austin." Gunther says.

* * *

"I refuse to go in there." Ally says, staying by the car.

"Oh come on Ally, I'm tired." Austin says.

"That's not my problem. There could be a crazy person living inside that preys on innocent teenagers." She explains.

"You watch too much American Horror Story Ally." CeCe says, shaking her head.

"I hate horror movies. That's Austin thing." She explains.

"Yeah, I love scary movies." Austin smirks.

"I love them too. But unfortunately, this is not a Horror Story." Gunther says.

CeCe yawns, "Calm on you guys. I'm tired, and all I want to do is sleep in a nice comfortable bed."

"I agree with you my little love kitten." Gunther says, putting his arm around her.

"Hey, where is Chad?" Ally asks.

"That's weird. He was just here a minute ago." Austin says looking around.

"He probably when inside and we should probably do the same." CeCe says, heading towards the house.

"You guys coming?" Gunther asks.

"Yeah, we're coming." Austin replies. "Come on Ally. Take my hand."

"I'm not too sure about this Austin." Ally says.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Listen to me when I tell you this. I refuse to let anything happen to you. And do you know why? It's because I love you Ally."

Ally smiles, "AWW, I love you too Austin."

"You do?"

She nods, "I do."

Austin pulls Ally body close to his, leading in for a kiss.

"Will you guys stop smooching and come inside!" CeCe yells.

"Coming!" Ally and Austin yells.

* * *

"Chad, are you in here?!" Gunther shouts, walking inside the house.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Chad replies, walking into review. "It looks like nobody been here in years. I check all the bedrooms in the house and nothing."

"Okay, how are you not scared?" Ally asks.

"What is there to be scared of? It's just an old house." Chad replies. "Anyways, I call dibs on one of the rooms already."

"How are you calling dibs, if you're the only single person here?"

"Because I was here first. Besides, all the rooms have full size beds." He replies.

"Okay, I could work with that. Come on CeCe." Gunther says, pulling her upstairs.

"Night guys." CeCe says.

"Well that's my Q. Don't have too much fun tonight you love birds." Chad winks, before running upstairs.

"This is really bad." Ally says.

"Don't worry Ally. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Ally says taking his hand.

* * *

**Gunther POV**

"We're finally alone." I say, wrapping my arms around CeCe waist.

"What are you suggesting?" CeCe asks.

"I was thinking maybe I give you a massage first, and then afterwards we can…" I started to pull the straps down her shoulders and leave trails of kisses down her neck.

"Wait! I think we're moving too fast."

"CeCe, we've known each other for like 10 years. I'm never going to leave your side. I'm sure of it."

"How could you be so sure? I could find somebody new and forget all about you."

"No you wouldn't." I say. "Do you know why? Because you never would've waited for me this long. Admit it, that's the only reason why you when on a date with Austin?

"Your right, I guess."

"I was a jerk to you CeCe. Hiding my feelings from you was the worst thing I could ever do to you."

"You're not the only one. I hid my feelings from you too."

"Which, somehow faith brought us together."

CeCe kisses me gently on the lips. So I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"If where going to do this then I need to be sure things won't change between us."

"CeCe, I've been in the happiest place since I've been with you. Nothing going to ever change between us."

"Okay." She says, taking off my top. "Let's do this."

I smirk, "Gladly."

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Austin! I can't believe your sleeping at a time like this." Ally says.

"What now Ally?" I ask.

"How can you seriously sleep at a time like this?"

"Easy. I just close my eyes and pretend to ignore you." I reply, closing my eyes again. Ally hit's me with the pillow. "Ah! Why did you hit me for?"

"That's for ignoring me!" She shouts. "I'm going to go see if Chads alright."

"I'm sure he's fine Ally. Just leave him alone."

"You can lay here and act like everything is peachy when it's not. I'm going to go check if everybody is this alive.

"You're walking in a hallway by yourself? Come on Ally. Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't have time for this Austin." Ally says, walking out the bedroom.

"Ally! Wait up!" I shout, chasing after her.

"It's kind of dark out here." she says.

"You think Ally? That's why I didn't want you to walk out here by yourself."

"Didn't you being a flash light or a lighter?"

"No Ally. Does it look like I'm the type of guy that would be carrying a flashlight and lighter with him?"

"Hold your horse's cowboy. I was only asking a question and you don't have to be rude about it."

"Oh look, there's Chads bedroom door." I say, knocking on it hard.

"Do you have to knock so hard?! You're going to wake everybody up in the house."

"Look, he's not answering. I'm going inside." I tell her. I opened the bedroom door and Chad was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird. Where's Chad?" she asks me.

"I don't know. Chad! Are you in here?!"

"No answer." Ally says, glancing as me. "If he's not in here, where do you think he could be?"

"I have no clue." I reply, shrugging my shoulders

"AHHHHH!"

"What the heck was that?" she asks.

"I don't know. But I'm not about to wait here to find out." I reply.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check where that scream came from."

"Oh yeah sure. Let's walk right into a trap. Maybe we'll find Chad in no time." She says, sarcastically.

My eyes widen, "Really?"

"No! Of course not! We don't know where that scream came from and I definitely don't want to find out."

I sign, "Fine you stay here. I'll go look for him."

"AHHHHH HELP!"

"There it goes that scream again." Ally says, biting on her hair.

"We will go down stairs together and find out where that scream came from okay."

Ally nods, "I'm really scared right now."

"So am I, but we have to be strong."

"Okay." She says.

* * *

When we started to walk down stairs we heard a bang. "What was that?" Ally whispers, gripping onto my hand.

"I got you Ally. Don't worry." I say. We walked inside the living room but Chad wasn't in there. Then we walked inside the kitchen and there was still no sign of Chad anywhere.

"Where is he? This isn't funny anymore Austin." Ally sobs.

"Ally please, you have to calm down. We will find him. We just have to keep looking."

"I know. I just never wanted to come here in the first place. Something doesn't feel right about this house."

"Your right and we should have listened to you from the start."

Ally wipes away her tears, "Let's keep looking." She says, walking pass me. Ally stops in track when she noticed a big black shadow standing in the doorway. "Austin!"

"Yeah Ally." I say, turning around in shock. "Who are you?"

We couldn't see his face because he had a mask on and I was really starting to worry about who he was and what he wanted from us. He just stood there breathing in a heavy pace and it frightens me a bit. If Ally and I stayed here any longer, then we wouldn't be the ones making it out alive.

"Ally, I think you should run."

"What about you?" she asks me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right behind you. Now Run!"

Ally runs down the hall. I try to throw a chair at him, but it bounces right off his chest. So I did the only thing I could do. Runway.

* * *

"Ally, where are you?"

"I'm right here." she says, hugging me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yes. I threw a chair at him and made a run for it."

"Why would you do that? Did he attack you?"

I shake my head, "No, but I was not about to wait and find out. We need to get out of here fast."

"What about Chad, Gunther and CeCe?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about them."

"Just relax." She says. The mask guy appears in the back of her. "Everything going to be alright."

My eyes widen, "Ally! Look out behind you!"

"What?!" she says, looking behind her. "AHHHH!"

He yanks Ally up by her hair. "Let go of my girlfriend!" I yell, pulling on Ally hand.

"Help me Austin!" she screams, gripping on to me tightly. "Don't let me go!"

"I'm trying. Let go of her!"

After a few seconds of trying to pull her away. I couldn't hold on anymore, so I let go. "Austin no!" she cries out. He pulls her outside the house and I started to chased after him.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" I yell, picking up some rocks and throwing it at him. He turns around with Ally over his shoulder, walking towards me. I didn't know what else to do, so I punched him in the gut. Out of nowhere he crumps his hand into a fist and punches me in the face. Everything when black afterwards.

"Austin!"

* * *

**A/N: That's part one of this horror chapter. Part two will probably be up this, week if I get enough time. Please Review and tell me what you think. Later.**


	12. Who's Afraid Of The Dark? Part 2

Chapter 12: Who's Afraid of the Dark? Part 2

**CeCe POV**

"Gunther! Did you hear that scream?" I ask.

"It was probably Austin and Ally having sex. Who knows! And I surely don't care." Gunther replies, trying to kiss me.

"No Gunther. That wasn't your average _oh fuck me more scream_. It was more like_ I need your help scream_."

"CeCe, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and continue to make sweet love to you."

"I can't continue on like this Gunther. Something doesn't feel right about this place."

"If it makes you feel any better would you like me to go check up on everyone?"

"Yes please."

Gunther gets out of bed, grabs his clothes and started to put them back on. "I'll be right back bay-bee. Don't fall asleep on me now." he says, winking at me.

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

* * *

**Gunther POV**

_Knock, knock! _"Austin! Ally! Are you guys in there?!" _Knock, knock! _ "Hello!" I shout, opening the bedroom door. "That's strange. Where are they?" I ask myself and looked around.

I check inside Chads room next but he wasn't in their either. Then I heard a scream coming from downstairs. I was about to walk down the stairs, however, I stopped in track when I saw a tall dark shadow walk across the staircase. So I quickly hid behind a curtain because I didn't want him or her to see me.

"Ally, he's behind you!" Austin yells.

"AHHHHH, Austin, help me!" Ally screams.

"Let go of my girlfriend!"

"Don't let go of me Austin!"

_Bang! _"Get of her!"

"Austin!" she screams.

I heard the front door open and footsteps running across the floor. I looked outside the window only to come across some guy carrying Ally on his back. Austin threw rocks to try and prevent him from leaving with Ally. The mask guy must've got angry because he turned around and punched Austin in the face. I ran outside to help him.

"Austin! Austin! Wake up!" I shout.

"Uh…" Austin groans in pain. It took him 30 seconds to process everything that was going on. "Ally, where's Ally?!"

"Some guy in a mask took her away. I saw the whole thing."

"Gunther we have to find Ally and Chad."

My eyes lit up, "He has Chad too?"

"Yes! We need to find them fast and get the hell out of here."

I nod.

"Where is CeCe?"

"Oh shit! I left her inside the house."

"Are you crazy? There is a nutcase on the loose!

"I could see that now Austin. What are we going to do?"

"I say we find the guy who took Ally and Chad away."

I roll my eyes, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh." Austin says.

"What I meant was how are we going to save them without getting caught?"

"Kill him. Do whatever it takes to get them back."

"I have to admit Austin. I didn't think you had it in you."

"What can I say? You inspired me." he says, tapping me on the shoulder.

I slightly narrow my eyes at him, "I inspired you? It is unfortunate I did you any good."

"Well kind of."

I shake my head, "We need something to protect ourselves if we're going to do this." I say.

_Light Bulb! _"I saw plenty of them knifes in the kitchen."

"Now you're thinking Austin. Let's hurry up and get them before he sees us." I say, sneaking back inside the house.

"I'm right behind you." Austin says, following after me.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Please let go of me. I'll do anything thing you say." I whine.

"Ally is that you?" Chad asks.

"Chad! Are you alright?" I ask.

The mask man pushes me inside a cage, locks the gate behind me and leaves the barn without saying a word.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you right now, even though you talk way too god damn much." Chad says.

"Who is that guy?" I ask.

"I don't know. All I know is that I heard footsteps downstairs and I thought maybe it was one of you guys." He explains.

"We're going to die aren't we?"

"I don't know about you, but I have no plans to die today."

"What if we do die?"

"Ally… I know you're scared, but I didn't need to hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"Chad, look what's happening. We're locked in cages like cats and dogs. Theirs on way we're getting out of here."

Chad puts his hands over his ears. "I don't hear you! La, la, la, la!"

"Okay, okay. What are we going to do then? There's no way out."

"Maybe the others will come to find us. I don't know. Something needs to happen fast. This place gives me the jeepers creepers." He replies, looking around

My eyes widen, "Like the movie?"

Chad narrows his eyes at me and screams. "AHHHHH! Get me out of here! I can't die today!"

"Chad nobody can hear us. I'm sure of it."

"Where is Austin?"

I started crying, "He hit Austin really hard and I don't know if he's alive or dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ally."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"It's time to move on now." He says, holding on to my shoulders.

I start to sob loudly.

"Can I tell you a little secret?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I sob.

"I lie to you guys about visiting a family member. I was trying to win Sonny back so I followed her tour bus all around the country."

"If you followed her tour bus, why haven't you told her how you feel?"

Chad chuckles, "Because I'm a big coward."

"You must really love her."

"Yup! Ever since I was 16. That's why I have to get out of here so I can tell her how I really feel."

"Where is her tour bus stopping next?"

"Las Vegas."

"What a coincidence, because were 4 hours from Vegas."

"I know. She's performing at Vegas tomorrow. Then the next stop is Hollywood.

"We have to see her then."

"How? We're stuck in here."

"Maybe Gunther and CeCe will come find us."

"I hope so soon. I have a feeling this guy is going to kill me first." he whines.

"Think happy thoughts Chad." I tell him.

"Who can think happy thoughts at a time like this? We're going to die Ally!"

"Oh, don't be a baby Chad."

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"Hello Gunther!" I shout in the corridor. "Where the hell is he?" I look inside everyone room but unfortunately nobody was in neither of them. "Where the hell is everyone?" I ask myself.

All of a sudden I hear these loud footsteps coming from the staircase. I quickly ran inside a room, locking the door behind me. The nob started to turn, so I hid inside the closet. I heard this big bang as the door opens. I started to shiver in fear because I was all alone and nobody was here to protect me.

I thought the coast was clear once I heard the door close again. I peeked outside the closet and tiptoed out.

"AHHHH!" I scream.

"CeCe, it's us." Gunther says.

"Thank god! Don't scare me like that. By the why, why are you guys carrying weapons?" I ask.

"We need to tell you about something very important." Austin says, sadly.

"What's going on? Where is Ally and Chad?"

"Austin you tell her." Gunther says.

"Some man in a mask took them away CeCe. We need to find them and get out of here fast." Austin explains.

"What happen to your face Austin?"

"The man that took Ally away hit me and knocked me out like a light. That's when Gunther found me."

"This is really bad." I say.

"Tell me about it. We should've never come here in the first place." Gunther says.

"CeCe, you need to carry this with you." Austin says, handing me a knife.

"Why are you giving this to me? I don't know how to use it." I say.

"It's for your protection little cookie. I don't want anything to happen to you." Gunther explains.

"This must be serious." I say, starting to cry.

"CeCe don't cry." Austin says.

"What if we're all stuck here? Then we'll never make it to California." I say.

"We will get out of here CeCe. I promise you." Gunther says, holding my shoulders

"Please, no more promises. I can't handle that right now. We could die in here don't you see?"

"I know baby. But I can't live with myself if I let something happen to you. That's why we're going to get out of here, and I mean all of us." Gunther explains.

I nod and sob all at once. "If we don't get out of here alive Gunther then I want to say you that I love you."

"I love you too." he says, kissing me.

Austin smiles, "Guy's I really think we should get out of here."

"Oh yeah, let's go CeCe." Gunther says, taking my hand.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"We are so dead." Chad says, shaking his head.

"Do you always have to think negative like this?"

"No. Only when I'm locked in a cage!" he shouts.

"Geez… do you have to yell about it?"

"I'm sorry, what part of locked in a cage don't you understand?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I never wanted to come here in the first place. I was the one that said we should've stayed in the car, remember."

Chad glares at me.

"Yeah I said it!"

"Your right Ally." Chad says, standing up.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find us away out of here."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see." He replies and shakes the cage.

_Bang! Crick!_

"Wait, what was that?" I ask.

"Oh shit, I think he's coming back."

"Oh no…"

The mask man opens the cage yanking Chad out of it. "No please don't kill me! I don't want to die today!" he cries out.

"Please sir, leave him alone. He has unfinished business with his ex-girlfriend." I say, holding on to Chad leg.

"Really Ally! That's the best thing you can say?!"Chad yells.

"Hey, I don't see you trying hard enough!" I yell back.

"Let go now!" The man says in a deep voice. He yanks me up by my throat making it impossible for me to breathe. That's when he did the unexpected. Instead of taking Chad away like he wanted to he takes me instead, locking Chad back inside the cage.

"Ally! Please don't take her. It's me you really want!" Chad yells.

"Let go of me!" I shout.

He throws me on ground and I landed on my back. I was in so much pain to the point I couldn't move. I try to make a run for it, but my legs wouldn't budge. So I used my hands to drag myself across the glass. "Somebody help me!" I scream.

* * *

**A/N: I know cliffhanger, but I have a surprise for part 3. Thanks for the reviews and I will be back early next week, later.**


	13. Who's Afraid Of The Dark? Part 3

Chapter 13: Who's is Afraid of the Dark? Part 3

**Ally POV**

"Somebody help me!" I scream.

"Get away from her!" Austin yells, hitting the mask man with a bat.

"Yeah… take that!" Gunther yells, hitting him on the head with a rock.

"Are you okay Ally?" CeCe asks, helping me up.

"I'm fine now. I'm so glad you guys are here." I reply.

"We will always have your back Ally." she says.

"AWW thanks CeCe, and I'd always have yours." I say.

"That's what you get for kidnapping my girlfriend!" Austin shouts.

"Yeah…" Gunther says.

"Now that he's finally taking care of, we should probably get ready to go." CeCe says.

"What about Chad?" Ally asks.

Austin glances at me, "You found him?"

"Yes! He in a barn locked up in a cage." I reply.

"Wow, that's depressing." Gunther says.

"Tell me about it. I was locked up in a cage with him, and all he kept doing was whining and complaining. I was about to kill him myself" I explain to them.

"Let's go get him then. And I mean pronto." CeCe says.

"She's right. Let's go." I say.

* * *

"Chad! Are you in here?!" Austin shouts.

"I'm over here." Chad replies.

"Thank god you're alright." CeCe says.

Gunther was trying to unlock the gate and couldn't get it open. "It's locked. I can't open it without a key." He says.

"He has the key." I say.

"Who has the key?" Austin asks.

"The guy in the mask." I reply. "He has it attached to his belt."

"One of us should go get it then." CeCe says.

"I'll go." Gunther says, looking over at CeCe. "Are you coming?"

CeCe nods, "Yes, I'll come with you."

"You guys be safe. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys." Austin says.

Gunther and CeCe rushed outside of the barn.

"Please return fast! I have to go pee!" Chad shouts.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"This is the worst night ever." I say.

"Don't worry little cookie. Sooner then you know it; we will be out of here in no time." Gunther explains.

"I hope so."

"Here he is. If he awaking's, you stab him." Gunther says.

I had my knife out and ready, just in case he wakes up and tries to attack us. "I'm ready Gunther."

"Good." Gunther says, turning the guy over slowly and quickly unattached the keys from his belt. "I got it." He says, standing up. "Let's go." I take his hand as we start to walk back to the barn.

"That was easy." I say.

"Yes it was." Before we know it the mask man grabs Gunther by the back of his neck. I start to scream from the top of my lungs. "AHHHHHH!"

"Let go of me at once!" Gunther yells, trying to hit him. "CeCe, can I get a little help here please!"

"I'm coming Gunther! Let go of my boyfriend!" I shout, stabbing him in the back

He throws Gunther down to the ground, turns around and comes after me.

"CeCe run!" Gunther screams, trying to stand up.

I drop the knife by accident and ran towards the car. I didn't know what to do or where to go. Everything was so confusing right now. I look behind me to check if that guy was following me and there he was walking in a slow creepy pace.

"Please, leave me alone." I say.

He was about to stab me with the same knife I stab him with, but Gunther came up behind him and pushed him out the way. He turns around trying to stab Gunther. Luckily Gunther grabs his wrist trying to stop him.

"Gunther, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to run and get the others."

My eyes start to water up, "What about you? I can't leave you here alone."

"Please! Go!" he screams.

I ran to the barn house trying to get the others as quickly as I could.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"What's taking them so long?" I ask.

"I don't know man but they really need to hurry up." Chad replies.

"We have to be patient Chad." Ally says.

"They need to hurry because I have to pee really badly." He says.

"I have an idea that will solve your problem." I say.

"Like what? Helping me out of this rusty old cage, so I could go pee god dammit!" Chad shouts.

"Alright, you know what? Why don't you stick your dick out in the opposite direction and go pee there." Ally says, frustrated.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Chad murmurs.

"Well now you know." She tells him.

I shake my head. "You guys are insane."

"Austin!" CeCe shouts, running inside the barn.

"What happen, CeCe?" I ask.

"He has Gunther." CeCe replies.

Ally eyes widen, "He's not dead?"

CeCe shakes her head, "No, he's not. Austin, you need you to help me save him."

"Alright let's go." I say.

"Wait! Ally, here's the keys to the cage." CeCe says, throwing the keys to her.

"Well it's about time." Chad says.

"Let's hurry!" CeCe says rushing out of the barn with Austin by her side.

* * *

"Gunther!" I shout, looking around. "We're is he? I thought you said he was by the car."

"He was Austin. Honest." She replies.

"Maybe he got away." I say.

"Yeah sure, Gunther just magically runs away without us."

"That's not what I meant CeCe."

"What did you mean Austin? Because I don't exactly understand what you're saying right now."

"I'm saying maybe he killed the guy and ran off to find us!"

"Oh…maybe you're right. Sorry I overacted."

"It's okay CeCe."

"CeCe…Austin." come a voice from behind us.

"Gunther!" CeCe shout, running over to him.

"Are you alright?" CeCe asks.

Gunther was slouching and holding onto his rib.

"I think he's bleeding." I say trying to take his arm away.

"Stop, it hurts!" Gunther cries out in pain.

"Gunther, you're losing a lot of blood." I tell him.

"It's okay. Let's just get the others and get out of here." Gunther says, walking with a limp.

"How? You have to fix the flat tire?" I remain him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He says.

"Gunther, you don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down." CeCe says, helping him.

"More importantly what happen to the man in the mask?" I ask.

"I killed him alright. Now can we just go?" Gunther replies.

"He just asked you a question honey. Don't need to be a bitch about it." CeCe says.

"Oh my god, what happen to him?" Ally asks.

"Gunther got stab by killing the guy." I reply.

"At least you killed him. Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Chad says.

"Not yet Chad." I say. "You and I have to fix the tire."

"I thought that was Gunther job?" he asks.

"Gunther is losing a lot of blood. Can you please not act like a jerk right now and help Austin fix the tire?" CeCe asks.

"Yeah…" Chad replies, popping open the trunk.

After Chad and I was done changing the tire, Chad sat in the driver seat.

"Austin, you're not driving?" Ally asks.

"No, Chad knows his way from here." I reply.

"You guy's ready to go?" Chad asks.

"Yes, please. Get us out of here as quickly as possible." CeCe says.

Gunther was fast asleep on CeCe lap. "How is he doing CeCe?" Ally asks.

"He's fine I guess. He stopped bleeding once I wrap my sweater around his waist to cover up the wound." She explains.

"So he's going to be okay?" Ally asks.

"Yes, thank god." She replies.

"Next stop is Las Vegas." Chad says, starting the car.

Before we could drive off a black figure stands in front of the car breathing in a heavy pace. We all scream in horror, all except Gunther that of course.

"What the..." Chad glances back at CeCe. "I thought Gunther said he killed him?"

"I thought so too." CeCe says.

"Fuck that! Run him over." I say, taking the wheel from Chad.

"What are you doing Austin?" Chad asks with wide eyes.

"I'm taking this asshole down." I reply. "Chad, I need you to push on the gas pedal."

"Guy's, hurry up! He's coming towards us." Ally shouts.

Chad automatically presses on the gas. I crash the car right into him and he flew across the desert road.

"Nice Austin. Let me take it from here." Chad says, taking the wheel from me.

"You guys better hurry up before he gets up again." Ally says.

"Oh hell no…" Chad says, speeding off.

"Where are we going now guys?" CeCe asks.

"Ally, you didn't tell them yet?" Chad asks.

"Tell us what?" Austin asks, confusedly.

"We're making a stop in Las Vegas." Chad replies.

"For what?" Austin asks glancing back at Ally."

"Sonny Monroe is preforming out there and Chad wants to touch bases with her." Ally explains.

"It will only be for a few of hours. I swear." Chad says.

I smile with a plan, "That's a great idea. Maybe if we do go to Las Vegas Sonny can give us a ride to Hollywood."

"I didn't think about that before. I'm sure she wouldn't mind it either." Chad says.

"Los Vegas, here we come." CeCe says, in excitement.

"You got that right CeCe." Chad says.

"So where going?" Ally asks.

"Yes Ally, that's the plan." I reply.

"Fuck!" CeCe shouts.

"What happen?" I ask.

"I forgot my favorite cherry flavor lip gloss back at that house." She replies.

"I'm sure you will be fine without the cherry lip-gloss CeCe. Look at me, I'm not wearing any."

"When have you ever worn any lip gloss? You're practically the virgin Mary." CeCe replies.

"Ha, ha, very cute." Ally says.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I will start the Loa Vegas plot next week. More drama and action will come. Please review. Later.**


	14. Las Vegas Part 1

Chapter 14: Las Vegas Part 1

**In Las Vegas**

They were sitting in the in Sunrise Hospital that morning, waiting for Gunther wound to be stitched up.

"What's taking so long?" CeCe asks, pacing back and forth.

Ally speaks, "CeCe relax. It's only been 4 hours."

CeCe glares at her, "Only been 4 hours! Ally, he's been in there forever and you know it."

Ally sighs, "I know… I just thought it will cheer you up."

Tears feel from CeCe face, "Well it's not working. I am seriously worried about him Ally, and it something happens to him…. then I will just die."

"Aw CeCe, come here." Chad says, waving her over. He pulls her into a warm embrace; ensure her that everything was going to be alright. "Gunther seems like a strong guy. I'm sure he will be fine."

She sobs, "I'd hope so."

"I feel really bad for CeCe." Ally whispers in Austin ear.

"It's like Chad said, Gunther is a strong guy and I'm pretty sure he'll be fine." Austin whispers back.

"If I was in CeCe shoes than I wouldn't know what to do either. If that was you in there instead of Gunther of course." She admits.

He takes her hand in his. "I'd want you to be strong for me Ally."

She smiles at him, "I would have tried."

"I would have been glad." He says kissing her gently.

At that very second the doctor walks out of the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Dr. Crestwood! Is Gunther alright?" CeCe asks.

"He is fine. The surgery when well and now he's resting." Dr. Crestwood explains.

"When will he be released?" Austin asks.

"How about you guys coming back later on this afternoon to pick him up?" He replies.

CeCe eyes widen in shock, "What do you mean about come back later?! I need to see him now!"

Ally chuckles nervously. "I am extremely sorry about my friend Dr. Crestwood. She'd really like to see her boyfriend right now."

"Sorry, no can't do. He needs to rest. So you guys will have to come back later."

"This is bullshit! I demand to see Gunther now!" CeCe yells.

"Young lady, do I need to have you forcefully removed from the hospital?" he asks.

"No, there will be no need for that. Let's go CeCe." Chad says, pulling CeCe away.

"Was that a treat Doctor? Well bring it!" CeCe yells.

"Yeah… we'll just come back later, like you said." Austin says, following the others.

"Once again, I apologize for my friend." Ally says, turning around to leave. "Wait up you guys!"

Dr. Crestwood shakes his head, "Teenagers."

* * *

**In Hollywood**

"Hey Tinka. How did you sleep?" Rocky asks, sitting next to her.

"No so good Rocky. I had this terrible dream about Gunther last night and something is seriously not right." Tinka replies.

Rocky giggles, "It was probably just a nightmare Tinka."

Tinka glares at her, "For your information Rocky, I can sense when there is something wrong with my brother. We're twins for heaven sakes!"

"I'm not saying it's not true. It's just that I'm trying to think positive here."

"Okay, you do that. I on the other hand will continue to worry about the others!"

"Geez Tinka. Do you have to yell about it?"

"Oh yeah. Sure enough I do, because this is the worse trip ever!"

"Tinka why are you screaming?" Trish asks.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask Rocky." She says throwing death glares at Rocky.

"Oh yeah sure! Blame it all on me when I was just trying to cheer you up." Rocky says.

"Making me forget about my terrible dream is not going to make me feel better Rocky. Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, this is the worse trip ever!"

"Wait, you had a bad dream? About who?" Trish asks.

"She had a bad dream about Gunther and she thinks it's a sign that something happen to him." Rocky replies.

"Yup, and I'm not going nuts for coco puffs either." Tinka says.

"Maybe something did happen to them. Tinka might be right." Trish says.

"Thank you!" Tinka shouts.

"How would you know if something was wrong though?" Rocky asks.

"Gunther and Tinka are twins Rocky and sometimes twins have this certain bound that they can only understand." Trish explains.

"Wow, I didn't think about it like that." Rocky says.

"And they say you're the smart one." Trish says.

"Thank you, once again." Tinka seconds that.

"I am the smart one and there is nothing wrong with being positive." Rocky explains.

"Okay smart one, what are you going to tell Mrs. Jones when she gets here?" Trish asks.

"I don't know. But I will think of a plan." She says. "By the way Trish, is that a hickey on your neck?"

Trish covers her neck with her hair, "What are you talking about Rocky?"

"I saw it too" Tinka says. "And that reminds me, where were you last night?"

Trish chuckles, "What do you mean Tinka?"

"I mean you weren't in your hotel suite last night." Tinka replies.

"MHM, something smells fishy in here, and all fingers point to you." Rocky says.

"Nothing happen last night. I assure you."

"Hey Trish!" Dez says, walking up to her. "I think this is your earring."

Trish snatches it from his hands, "Thank you Dez. Now go away." She says, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay." Dez says walking away confused.

"Whoa ho! I see Victoria has a secret after all." Tinka says.

"And the secret was standing right in front of us." Rocky smirks.

"Guys, don't jump to conclusions. I lost my earring and Dez must've found it." Trish explains.

"I'm pretty sure that's not all you lost." Tinka says.

"Just admit it Trish. You were with Dez last night weren't you?" Rocky asks.

"Okay, okay! Dez and I are seeing each other. You girls tell anybody and I'll cut off your legs."

"OMG, is this for real?" Rocky asks.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely real. It's like a fairy tale waiting for me to throw up." Tinka sneers.

"Hey! You didn't want him anymore so he had to settle for first best." Trish says, turning red.

Rocky laughs, "And who is first best?"

"Me of course." Trish replies. "You ladies have a good day." She says, walking in the opposite direction.

"Did that just happen?" Tinka asks.

Rocky glances at her, "I think it just did."

* * *

**Back In Las Vegas **

"So what are we going to do guys? We have no other place to go." Ally asks.

"Will somebody please kill me already." CeCe says.

"No CeCe, you need to be here when Gunther gets out the hospital later." Chad says. "Anyways, I have a plan."

"What's the plan?" Austin asks.

"We will go to Sonny hotel suite and after I talk to her we will come back to pick up Gunther. How does that sound." Chad explains.

"Isn't that why we came here in the first place?" Ally asks.

"Yup, it sure is." Chad replies.

"Let's go than. She could be our ride to Hollywood." Austin says.

Chad smiles, "Let's hope so."

* * *

"Wow this hotel is huge!" Ally shouts.

"Yes it is." CeCe says, looking around.

"You guys wait right here. I'm going to ask for Sonny Monroe." Chad says, walking up to the register.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Can you buzz Sonny Monroe for me?" he asks.

"Give me one second Mr. Cooper." She replies.

"No problem." He smirks.

She picks up the phone and dials Sonny's room. "Hi…Ms. Monroe. There is a Chad Dylan Cooper here to see you. Uh-huh, I'll tell him." She hangs up the phone.

"So what did she say?" he asks.

"Ms. Monroe is busy right now and she doesn't wish to see you."

"But why not? Is there something I did?"

"That information is private and I'm sorry I can't help you further more."

Chad nods, "I understand, thanks anyways." He says, rushing out of the hotel.

"Chad! Where are you going?" Austin asks, chasing after him.

"Oh this is bad." Ally says.

"Tell me about it. Can we go back to see Gunther now?" CeCe asks, following after them.

"Chad, wait up!" Austin shouts.

"It's over man." Chad says, in anger.

"What! You can't give up now." Austin says.

Chad glares at him, "Why do you care? All you guys really care about is getting a ride."

"That's not true Chad." Ally says.

"Yeah, it really isn't. We wouldn't bother to come out here if we didn't care about you." CeCe explains.

"What they are trying to say is…don't give up on somebody you love." Ally explains.

"Keep trying into she finally talks to you." Austin says.

CeCe smirks, "They're right. Gunther did something horrible over several weeks ago, but then I forgave him."

"You really think begging is going to work?" Chad asks.

"We're not saying beg, but we are saying don't give up. You love Sonny right?" Austin asks.

"Of course I do. What kind of stupid question is that?" Chad replies.

"He's trying to help you Chad?" Ally says.

"Yeah! So you better listen before I make you." CeCe says.

"So what do you want me to do?" Chad asks.

"We'll show up at her concert tonight and you will tell her how you feel there." Austin replies.

"You think this is going to work?"

"Yes!" they all shout.

"Alright, I'll do it. But first let's go get Gunther."

* * *

**A/N: Las Vegas will be broken up into 3 parts. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I only get limited time on the computer now. Please review and I will update soon. Later.**


End file.
